tout le monde en parle
by une plume
Summary: Après la victoire Harry a fui et se cache derrière l'objectif. Draco, lui, s'exhibe devant l'objectif. Quand ces deux anciens ennemis se retrouvent en pleine séance photo, les clashs et les flashs sont au rendez-vous et cela n'est qu'un début.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas m'étendre en blabla, je sais bien que personne ne le lit jamais. ) Donc je fais au plus court.

Je suis nouvelle sur ce site et je poste aujourd'hui une fanfic que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a plusieurs années déjà. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Je précise que bien sûr les personnages appartiennent à JKR. (non ils sont pas à moi, ça se saurait je pense)

Il s'agit d'une histoire décrivant une relation entre hommes, donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas il y a une flèche en haut à gauche de votre écran pour revenir en arrière.

Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

1° Retrouvailles

Draco estimait à l'heure actuelle avoir une vie encore bien plus merveilleuse que les rêves qu'il formait étant enfant. Il avait en effet absolument tout pour lui. La guerre était terminée depuis deux ans déjà, et il faisait partie du camp des vainqueurs. Il avait le statut de héros dans tout le monde sorcier et était presque aussi adulé que le sauveur, pour son rôle clé dans le conflit. Ses parents étaient devenus espions pour l'ordre et s'en sortaient eux aussi avec les honneurs. Le nom des Malfoy était donc toujours prononcé avec respect et déférence. Draco était donc jeune, extrêmement riche et considéré comme un héros par tout le monde sorcier. Mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas là, non, il avait décidé une fois la guerre terminée de réaliser un des rêves qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir pendant toutes ces heures sombres, ces phrases qui commençaient toutes par si je survis, je veux...

Il s'était décidé à quitter le monde magique et avait été s'installer à Paris, capitale de la mode. Il avait alors postulé comme mannequin dans plusieurs agences et avait été pris immédiatement dans la plus prestigieuse. En quelques mois il était devenu celui que tous s'arrachaient. On ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, physiquement parlant il était plus que magnifique, sa peau laiteuse, son corps divinement sculpté, ses yeux aciers envoutants, ses cheveux blonds si clairs. Il se distinguait sans peine. Ajoutez à cela une langue acérée, une aisance orale incontestable, de l'assurance, un sourire charmeur et un fort caractère et vous obtiendrez le messie dans le monde de la mode. Celui que tous attendaient, celui qui était finalement venu.

Dès lors les plus grands couturiers comme les publicitaires du monde entier se battaient pour l'avoir. Draco était pourtant resté ferme avec son agent, il choisissait lui-même pour qui ou pour quoi il voulait travailler. Il n'avait pas besoin d'argent, il en avait déjà suffisamment pour vivre à outrance et ce capital grandissait en permanence grâce aux entreprises familiales. Il l'avait clairement expliqué dès sa toute première interview télévisée, il avait montré devant les caméras, un relevé de l'un de ses comptes en banque qui affichait sept zéros.

Il avait alors expliqué avec condescendance qu'il ne faisait pas mannequin pour l'argent mais par envie et donc qu'il n'accepterait que les projets qui lui tiendraient à cœur et aucun autre peu importe le cachet. Le message avait été clair et était immédiatement passé. Très vite l'avoir pour mannequin était devenu un honneur, il agissait de plus toujours avec énormément de professionnalisme et faisait de n'importe quel cliché ou défilé une réussite de par sa seule présence.

Mais le blond n'était pas devenu uniquement célèbre pour son physique, sa vie mondaine avait aussi joué. Il avait été très vite suivi par les paparazzis et ne s'en était pas offusqué, il leur avait dévoilé une partie de sa vie intime, juste assez pour commencer à soulever le voile du mystère, mais pas trop. On ne savait rien de son enfance ni de sa famille, il n'en parlait jamais et ne répondait à aucune question à ce sujet. On en savait par contre pas mal sur le reste. Il s'était clairement affiché comme bisexuel dès le départ sans chercher à le cacher et s'affichait à chaque soirée avec une femme ou un homme différent, tous très beaux la plupart célèbres mais ils ne restaient jamais longtemps. La liaison la plus longue qu'on lui connaissait avait duré une semaine. Sa vie sentimentale, plutôt sexuelle, faisait régulièrement la une des tabloïds et des paris avaient été faits à travers le monde pour savoir qui serait celui ou celle à pouvoir lui voler son cœur.

Plusieurs noms avaient déjà été proposés mais rien de concluant. Cette question était sur toutes les lèvres. Pas plus tard que ce matin d'ailleurs, alors qu'il avait jeté sa maitresse en lui disant qu'elle l'ennuyait, il avait trouvé le top 10 de ceux qui pourraient faire un bon mari ou une bonne femme pour lui. Cela le faisait toujours rire de voir les noms proposés, il leur avait dit pourtant qu'il ne croyait pas au mariage, juste à ceux arrangés. Ils voulaient pourtant tous lui faire vivre un vrai conte de fée avec mariage en blanc et tout le tralala. Lui il voulait juste prendre son pied comme il l'entendait, rien de plus. Il y réussissait d'ailleurs très bien.

Il finit rapidement son petit déjeuner et se prépara à partir. Il avait aujourd'hui une séance photo qu'il attendait avec impatience et cela pour plusieurs raisons. La première d'entre elles, il appréciait particulièrement la marque de parfum pour laquelle il allait poser. Le projet en lui-même se voulait sobre et élégant et reposait sur l'ambiguïté entre hommes un sujet très à la mode dont il était porté en icone de par sa bisexualité. Enfin le photographe choisi était le plus en vue de toute l'Amérique, on se l'arrachait littéralement pour les clichés superbes qu'il prenait. Il avait hâte de le rencontrer, une aura de mystère tournait autour de lui, il travaillait toujours avec son équipe, les gens extérieurs amenés à travailler avec lui étaient toujours peu nombreux. On ne savait rien de lui et même aucune photo de lui n'avait pu être prise. Ceux qui l'avaient déjà rencontré ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur lui et l'avaient trouvé très beau. Il avait hâte de voir ce fameux Evan Derget.

En arrivant dans le studio photo, il avait comme toujours fait forte impression, il adorait ça d'ailleurs. Voir les gens le regarder avec envie, baver littéralement sur sa personne et pour certains lui vouer même un véritable culte. Il avançait dans les couloirs d'une démarche assurée. Il portait un jean taille basse créé sur mesure par un grand couturier, une chemise en soie et une veste en lin cintrée noire. Son allure était comme d'habitude, classe et sexy, il avança jusqu'au studio en lui-même où toute une équipe s'afférait autour d'une petite scène. Le décor choisi était superbe tout en blanc et noir, jouant sur les contrastes et la luminosité. Il aperçut alors un homme retourné, il portait un jean délavé qui moulait à merveille une paire de fesse à croquer et un tee-shirt blanc moulant qui laissait entrevoir un corps superbe, des cheveux bruns, noirs savamment décoiffés. Draco pensa immédiatement qu'il devait s'agir du second mannequin et il s'en réjouit. Peut-être que si tout se passait bien il l'aurait dans son lit ce soir.

Pendant qu'il pensait déjà à la nuit de baise torride qu'il pourrait passer, une jeune femme quelques peu intimidée vint vers lui.

« Monsieur Malfoy vous êtes attendu pour le maquillage, la coiffure et l'habillage dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. »

L'homme que Draco avait pris pour l'autre mannequin se retourna et immédiatement le blond s'immobilisa. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, bien sûr la cicatrice était partie avec Voldemort mais des yeux verts comme ceux-là étaient absolument uniques. Le brun ne semblait pas surpris de le voir, plutôt ennuyé.

« Potter qu'est-ce que tu fous là! s'écria Draco extrêmement en colère. »

Tout le monde se figea automatiquement, son manager et les autres n'avaient jamais vu le blond avec ce visage, il n'exprimait jamais d'expressions extrêmes et restait toujours maitre de lui, il ne jurait jamais non plus.

« Quel accueil chaleureux je reçois, railla le brun en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Et tu t'attendais à quoi, des embrassades et quelque chose du genre : ah Harry tu m'as tellement manqué si tu savais! ironisa-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non, tu es complètement incapable de prononcer ce genre de phrase en le pensant vraiment. J'avais plutôt parié sur ton visage impassible, tu sais celui breveté Malfoy.

-Celui que tu es le seul à pouvoir me faire perdre, parce que malgré tous les connards qui jouaient aux héros que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie, il n'y en a qu'un que j'ai pu haïr autant.

-Ca me va droit au cœur, ne t'en fais pas la place de meilleur ennemi te sera toujours réservée dans mon cœur aussi. »

Tous étaient silencieux et écoutaient leur joute verbale avec incrédulité.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question qu'est-ce que tu fous là? repris le blond en s'approchant de lui.

-Je suis là pour te photographier, lui répondit-il en montrant l'appareil qu'il tenait dans les mains.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Evan Derget c'est donc toi. Dire que je pensais que s'il y en avait bien un qui ne renierait pas son nom c'était bien toi. Potter c'était trop lourd à porter, trop célèbre, trop riche?

-Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que tu en penses, parce que dans le genre riche et célèbre tu dois t'y connaitre, non? Tes millions ne t'ont pas encore étouffé ? Vraiment je dois te féliciter pour ton coup de pub, montrer ton relevé bancaire à la télé c'était vraiment un coup de maitre.

-J'en suis assez fier, ça me permet d'être sélectif dans mes projets, mais il semblerait que je ne l'ai pas été suffisamment. Et dire qu'avec les centaines de millions de livres qui sont sur ton compte en banque j'avais espéré que tu t'enterres dans un manoir au fin fond du monde.

-Non, beaucoup trop ennuyeux et puis j'ai encore des choses à faire avant ça, déclara Harry.

-Comme aller retrouver Ginny et l'implorer de t'épouser puis lui faire une ribambelle d'enfants roux et brailleurs?

-Ginny? Non pas vraiment, je ne crois plus aux contes de fée, on n'a passé l'âge tu ne crois pas ?

-Pauvre petit Potter tout triste et désillusionné, le railla Draco. Ne t'en fais pas tu trouveras une autre femme naïve et niaise pour te faire de nouveau croire à tes rêves de gosse.

-Qui te dit que c'est ce que je cherche ? Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas mais j'opte plutôt sur le court terme, c'est beaucoup plus pratique et sans contrainte.

-Tu va faire tellement de déçu chez ces demoiselles, leur chevalier en armure qui a disparu depuis deux ans sans donner aucune nouvelle revient transformer en don juan. Ca va pleurer dans les chaumières.

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu elles se sont très bien remises de ton changement d'attitude, elles pourront toujours m'imaginer avec je ne sais pas qui dans un magnifique mariage. Même aux Etats Unis c'est la nouvelle mode, qui sera la princesse capable de remettre le prince Malfoy dans le bon chemin? J'ai failli mourir de rire en entendant ça. Si elles savaient quel connard arrogant tu es ! Je pense que tu ne pourrais te marier qu'avec toi même, tu dois considérer que tu es le seul à t'arriver à la cheville. Les autres ne sont bons qu'à t'admirer et à jouer les larves. Il suffit que je regarde autour de moi pour voir à quel point ils sont tous prêts à se prosterner.

-Si tu es jaloux, je peux t'autoriser à embrasser mes chaussures et à jouer la larve.

-Je rêve plutôt de te refaire le portrait, tu vois, t'arranger ta bouille d'ange et te dominer dans nos bagarres de gosses ça m'a vraiment manqué, il n'y a rien de plus jouissif que ça. Je me rappelle même que tu criais comme une fille la fois où je t'ai ouvert l'arcade.

-Tu criais aussi comme une fille la fois où je t'ai cassé le coude et puis dans mes souvenirs tu étais loin d'avoir le dessus. Je suis prêt à remettre ça quand tu veux. Ca fait deux ans que je rêve de te balancer mon poing dans la gueule, dit-il en se rapprochant encore de sa némésis.

-Malheureusement il va falloir remettre ça à une autre fois, j'ai besoin que tu restes intact pour la séance photo et puis devoir aller au tribunal parce que j'aurais abimé leur mannequin vedette serait vraiment ennuyeux. On t'attend au maquillage et au reste.

-Tu as intérêt à être aussi bon qu'on le dit et à faire très vite, ta présence m'est déjà insupportable.

-Voyons Malfoy ça ne te tuerait pas de m'avouer que je t'ai manqué et que tu espères passer le plus de temps possible avec moi.

-Je laisse ça aux belettes et à Hermione. Evite mon meilleur ami, quand tu iras la voir, je veux être le premier à te mettre mon poing dans la gueule. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, il partit se préparer permettant à tout le monde de se remettre de l'affrontement entre les deux. La suite promettait. Harry lui, avait du mal à déglutir, ce salopard était encore plus bandant qu'à Poudlard et encore plus beau en vrai que sur n'importe quelle photo, il était par contre toujours le même avec lui mais il n'en avait pas espéré moins. Malgré le fait que pendant la guerre ils aient été dans le même camp, ils n'avaient pourtant jamais réussi à enterrer la hache de guerre comme l'avait fait tous leurs amis.

Le blond arriva une demi-heure après, il avait les cheveux complètement décoiffés, le maquillage était très léger, sa peau était déjà parfaite. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un pantalon noir large. On pouvait ainsi admirer son torse musclé à souhait et qui faisait baver toutes les femmes du studio et aussi une partie des hommes. Draco avait l'habitude d'être regardé ainsi, la réaction qu'il voulait connaitre ce n'était pas la leur, elle était sans surprise, mais plutôt celle de sa némésis. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son ennemi absolument magnifique. Plus de lunette, plus de vêtements dix fois trop grands pour lui, plus de cicatrice. Il ne pouvait plus l'attaquer sur aucun point de son physique, il le trouvait juste à tomber.

Le brun par contre n'avait pas l'air de le regarder. Il se concentrait sur la préparation de son matériel. Du moins en apparence car dans son esprit il luttait pour ne pas laisser ses yeux le détailler comme il en mourrait d'envie. Il ne voulait pas le regarder comme tous ces autres. Il avait suffisamment de groupies comme ça pour qu'il ne s'y mette pas à son tour. Le deuxième mannequin arriva alors, sa peau était aussi foncée que celle de Draco était pâle. Il était lui aussi torse nu et portait le même bas que le blond mais en blanc.

Dès lors la séance photo put commencer. Harry s'obligea à faire preuve d'un professionnalisme sans faille. Il y arriva d'ailleurs très bien, il les considéra l'un et l'autre comme n'importe quels mannequins qu'il avait l'habitude de diriger. Il avait pourtant beaucoup de mal, sa némésis ne faisait que le regarder, ce qui était normal au vue de la situation mais qui était très perturbant pour lui. Draco savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas le fixer ainsi mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. De tout temps dès qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la même pièce que le brun, il avait était le centre de son attention.

Les premiers clichés se passèrent très bien, le projet comprenait deux jets de photos, une avec le blond en "dominant" et l'autre où il était le "dominé". Pour avoir toujours était au-dessus, le blond n'avait eu aucun mal à prendre l'initiative. Les photos où il bloquait l'autre mannequin contre le mur du décor, où il le prenait dans ses bras, où il le tenait contre son torse et tous les autres clichés de ce type avaient été d'une facilité étonnante. Son partenaire s'était laissé faire avec une bonne volonté incroyable, il semblait prêt à lui laissait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de son corps. Cela n'avait échappé à personne sur le plateau et notamment pas au brun qui bouillonnait de rage, l'expression de désir était pourtant tout à fait ce qu'il fallait pour la campagne publicitaire.

Draco s'était montré absolument parfait, Harry l'avait toujours regardé différemment des autres et son objectif sur lui était aussi absolument différent. Il se sentait brulant et emporté de le savoir le photographe. Harry lui n'en perdait pas une seule miette, il aurait pu passer sa vie à le prendre sous toutes les coutures.

Les problèmes arrivèrent néanmoins quand il fallut inverser les rôles. Draco ne montrait aucune mauvaise volonté mais on pouvait sentir que ce changement de position n'était pas naturel. Le second mannequin avait d'ailleurs du mal à se montrer convainquant dans ces nouvelles poses. Ce n'était pas une affaire de physique, il devait faire tous les deux 1m85, avait un gabarit relativement proche quoi que Draco devait être le plus fin des deux. Non le problème venait de l'aura que dégageait le blond. Il y avait un côté prédateur qui ressortait de lui et qui avait l'air d'avoir totalement avili l'autre. Après une demi-heure, Harry n'était toujours pas satisfait et n'avait pris encore aucune photo. La pose était pourtant simple. Le noir devait se retrouver derrière Draco, plaqué son dos contre son torse et placer ses bras autour de sa taille. Le brun commençait sérieusement à perdre son calme, il finit même par reposer son appareil et s'approcher d'eux.

« C'est pas possible mais qui m'a mis un incapable pareil! Tu n'as jamais été actif de ta vie ou quoi, un peu de possessivité et de passion. C'est toi qui dois te montrer le plus sûr de toi et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il va te briser. C'est toi qui mène bordel. »

Le blond n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, quel que soit son amant il finissait toujours par être maté et en dessous, pour celui-ci, il n'avait même pas besoin de se fatiguer outre mesure.

« Je vais te montrer ce que je veux voir, regarde attentivement. »

Harry vint alors se placer derrière le blond qui se tendit immédiatement pourtant il n'essaya même pas de protester. Le brun le colla alors à lui avec fermeté et passa ses bras autour de sa taille avec une sensualité déconcertante. Le blond posa alors ses mains sur les siennes comme l'exigé la pose et inclina la tête. Il n'y avait alors aucun doute sur le fait que le brun avait le contrôle. Ce n'était qu'une simple pose mais le tableau qu'ils formaient ainsi été éblouissant, leurs expressions étaient parfaites. Draco savait qu'il était le seul à être capable de prendre le dessus sur lui et inversement il voulait croire qu'il était le seul qui pourrait avoir l'ascendant sur Potter.

Le brun trouvait la situation incroyable, il se sentait bien ainsi et le pire c'est qu'il était certain que si les places avaient été inversées il se serait senti aussi bien. Il finit néanmoins par le lâcher, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le garder contre lui plus longtemps que la situation ne l'exigeait, d'autant plus qu'il commençait à sentir son érection se réveiller. Il le lâcha donc et alla rechercher son appareil. Le silence était tombé dans le studio, la scène les avait tous subjugués, ils étaient incroyablement beaux et parfaitement assortis aussi. Il se dégageait en plus d'eux, de la sensualité, une certaine fougue dans leurs yeux et aussi une sorte de rivalité mêlée à un certain désir. Ils savaient déjà que le blond était un mannequin surdoué capable de prendre l'expression demandée par la situation mais le brun s'était montré à sa hauteur. S'ils ne les avaient pas vus se déchirer un peu plus tôt, ils n'auraient eu aucun mal à les prendre pour de véritables amants.

« Je veux voir la même chose ! ordonna le brun au mannequin. »

Ce dernier fit des efforts mais cela n'atteignit jamais le tableau qu'avaient montré Harry et Draco. Le brun dut pourtant s'en contenter. Il éleva néanmoins la voix plus d'une fois durant le reste de la séance photo et toujours pour le même problème. En fin d'après-midi, il déclara que la séance était finie pour aujourd'hui et qu'elle reprendrait le lendemain. Le blond alla donc se faire démaquiller en compagnie de son partenaire et ne se gêna pas pour l'inviter à diner avec lui. Ce qu'il s'empressa d'accepter. Il reçut ensuite les félicitations de toute l'équipe, mais ce qui eut le plus d'intérêt pour lui fut le hochement positif de tête que le brun lui adressa, preuve qu'il reconnaissait la qualité de son travail.

Le soir même Draco s'envoyait son partenaire photo dans une chambre de son immense appartement, mais il n'y mit pas autant de bonne volonté qu'à l'accoutumé. Il pensait déjà au lendemain et à la suite de la séance photo avec son ennemi. Le noir était rentré chez lui juste après qu'ils aient fini, comme lui avait imposé le blond dès le début. Il put ainsi dormir paisiblement et seul. C'était toujours ainsi qu'il dormait le mieux et cela l'empêcherait d'avoir à montrer un visage fatigué le lendemain. Il arriva donc à la séance photo le lendemain parfait comme à son habitude. Cette fois ci il n'y eut pas d'esclandre entre Harry et Draco et ce dernier alla directement au maquillage. Quand les deux hommes furent prêts, Harry donna ses directives, ils reprirent donc là où ils s'en étaient arrêtés la veille. La lueur qui brillait dans les yeux du noir quand il regardait le blond ne passa pas inaperçu pour Harry. Draco s'était apparemment afféré à donner à son partenaire ce qu'il voulait et le noir n'avait pas l'air d'être déçu. Ce constat fit rager le brun mais il n'en montra rien, après tout ils étaient tous les deux libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient et le blond se montrait juste des plus fidèle à sa réputation.

La séance fut bouclée en fin de matinée comme prévu. Toute l'équipe devait ensuite aller manger ensemble, pour fêter la fin des prises photos. Une très bonne table avait été réservée au frais de la marque de parfum. La présence de Draco avait immédiatement engendré des déplacements à leur table pour qu'il signe des autographes, ce qu'il fit avec le sourire. Le manager du blond commença alors à discuter avec le jeune photographe.

« Quels sont vos projets pour la suite? demanda-t-elle.

-Je dois travailler sur les photos avec l'équipe publicitaire jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, pour que nous puissions sortir les clichés qui seront affichés. Ensuite je pars en Italie pour le défilé de Milan.

-Vous couvrez aussi les défilés? le questionna-t-elle surprise, ce n'était pas un travail à sa mesure.

-Non pas vraiment je défile pour Chenel.

-Vous êtes aussi mannequin en même temps que photographe ! C'est vraiment impression, dit le manager du noir. Après la pose que vous avez prise avec monsieur Malfoy, ce n'est pourtant pas étonnant. Vous allez devenir célèbre en très peu de temps.

-Je ne compte pas vraiment passer devant l'objectif assura le brun. Je rends juste un service.

-Et pas des moindre, le couturier de la marque est venu lui demander en personne d'être l'égérie de sa nouvelle collection, dit un des membres de son équipe.

-Après ça je ne pense pas qu'ils vont te laisser facilement retourner derrière l'objectif, lui dit un autre membre. Une fois que le monde t'aura découvert il ne va plus vouloir te lâcher.

-Harry Potter célèbre malgré lui, ça a des gouts de déjà vu, railla le blond.

-Draco Malfoy, célèbre parce qu'il le veut bien, tu ne crois pas que ça a aussi un gout de déjà vu, contrattaqua le brun.

-Je ne te le répèterai pas alors arrête de jouer à la mijaurée. Si tu as accepté c'est que tu le voulais, personne n'est en position de t'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Admet juste que tu aimes ça, ça ne va pas te tuer. Moi j'adore ça et je ne m'en cache pas. Et puis un peu de compétition ne pourra pas me faire de mal. »

Le lendemain, alors qu'Harry était avec l'équipe publicitaire, l'un des membres de son équipe vint lui donner une carte mémoire pour appareil photo avant de partir assez précipitamment. Le brun cherchait alors des photos potables où le noir prenait l'ascendant et ce n'était pas gagné. Il avait donc décidé de faire une pause et avait mis la carte mémoire sur l'ordinateur principal. L'équipe curieuse avait laissé trainer son regard sur son écran. Le brun avait alors trouvé quatre clichés de lui et de Draco, pris pendant leur pose. Les photos étaient sublimes, il n'aurait jamais cru que sa némésis et lui puissent dégager autant pendant cette pose. Il n'aimait d'ailleurs que moyennement son expression, le désir y était bien trop présent et il savait qu'il n'était pas feint. Au moment où il avait posé ses mains sur lui il avait eu envie de lui, c'était d'ailleurs déjà comme ça à Poudlard. Le chef d'équipe vint alors se placer prêt de lui.

« C'est ça que je veux pour cette affiche dit-il catégorique.

-C'est aussi ce que je voulais mais le second mannequin a été incapable de prendre l'ascendant sur Malfoy. Ces photos ont été prises par un membre de mon équipe pendant que je lui montrais ce que je voulais voir. Elles n'auraient jamais dû être prises.

-Je pense que vous n'avez pas compris, c'est vous que je veux avec monsieur Malfoy pour les affiches. On prend du retard, peu importe mais on refait cette séance photo. Je vais contacter le directeur de la marque immédiatement.

-Je ne suis pas le mannequin ici, je suis le photographe, lui rappela le brun.

-Si le directeur est d'accord avec moi, vous allez changer de statut. »

Une demi-heure après le directeur en personne était là devant les fameux clichés.

« Monsieur Derget accepteriez-vous de passer de l'autre côté de l'objectif?

-Je vais attendre de connaitre la réaction de Malfoy pour me décider, trancha-t-il.»

Immédiatement, l'agent de Draco Malfoy fut contacté et un rendez-vous fut convenu pour le lendemain en début de matinée. A 8h00, ils se retrouvèrent donc tous en salle de réunion. Il y avait l'équipe de direction de la marque au grand complet, celle publicitaire, Harry et son équipe ainsi que Draco et son agent. On montra aux deux derniers les photos sélectionnées et qui étaient néanmoins déjà très bonnes.

« Avec ces photos la campagne publicitaire remplirait déjà ses objectifs, leur assura le chef publicitaire.

-Mais, parce que si nous sommes là c'est qu'il en a un pas vrai? Dit Draco avec une certaine nonchalance.

-En effet le mais c'est ça, lui déclara Harry en lui donnant une pochette. »

Le blond l'ouvrit et vit avec un certain étonnement des clichés de lui avec sa némésis. Il se dégageait d'eux quelque chose de magnétique et d'envoutant. Elles n'avaient rien à voir avec les photos prises avec l'autre mannequin. Celles-ci représentaient exactement ce qu'il souhaitait pour son image. Dans ce projet il jouait d'une certaine manière sa place d'icône du mouvement homosexuel. Un titre qu'il refusait de perdre, tout le reste de son image en dépendait. Il ne souhaitait pas perdre son statut auprès de ces messieurs pas plus qu'auprès de ces dames d'ailleurs. Il regarda une dernière fois les clichés qui étaient sublimes il devait le reconnaitre; et dire qu'elles avaient été prise à la sauvette sans qu'ils ne posent véritablement. Jusqu'à quel résultat pouvaient-ils parvenir, il n'en savait rien mais il allait le découvrir.

« Nous voudrions que vous portiez tous les deux ce parfum, lui spécifia le directeur. Bien sûr vous serez rémunéré à la hauteur du double effort que vous aurez fourni.

-J'accepte et sans être payé d'avantage. Je choisis mes projets et je veux l'excellence rien de moi. Cette campagne aura forcément des retombés sur ma carrière et j'entends qu'elles soient les meilleurs possibles. C'est ça que je veux voir affiché sur tous les panneaux publicitaires du monde. »

Cette réponse ne laissait pas de place au doute, il savait ce qu'il voulait et semblait déterminé.

« Monsieur Derget? Demanda le directeur presque suppliant. »

Le brun fixait avec intensité sa némésis.

« Ne me dis pas que tu réfléchis avant d'agir Potter, tu ne l'as jamais fait de ta vie, l'attaqua le blond. Il est temps de faire face, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de te retrouver de l'autre côté de l'objectif.

-Ma carrière de photographe est à l'heure actuelle la plus importante à mes yeux Malfoy... Très bien j'accepte mais je demande à être reconnu à la fois comme le photographe et le mannequin de cette campagne et c'est non négociable.

-Nous acceptons sourit le directeur, pour vous monsieur Malfoy nous allons établir un rallongement de votre contrat et pour vos nous allons établir un second contrat basé sur les mêmes honoraires que l'était celui du second mannequin.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être payé, j'accepte en temps normal par principe.

-Tu ne sais plus quoi faire de tes millions? Tu as besoin de conseil en placement? plaisanta le blond.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ma fortune est placée et tu peux même compter en milliard, tu veux que je t'envoie mon relevé de compte? Répliqua le brun sous les regards figés de l'équipe publicitaire et directoriale.

-Pour ça je vais te croire sur parole la fortune des Potter n'a jamais été un secret. Je me demande plutôt si tu vas rester avec ton nom d'emprunt alors que ton visage va être affiché partout dans le monde. Plutôt du genre inutile pour toi maintenant.

-Ce n'est plus nécessaire en effet maintenant que je suis revenu. Ton nom va être associé au mien, si mon père savait ça il se retournerait dans sa tombe.

-Tu as de la chance que ce ne soit que ça, le mien lui est toujours en vie et risque d'avoir une attaque quand il va voir ça. Déjà qu'il ne cautionne que moyennement mon image, il va vraiment finir par mettre ses paroles en action et je vais me retrouver déshérité.

-Il n'a pas d'autre héritier que toi et puis tu as sept zéros sur ton compte en banque personnel sans compter que tu vas hériter de la fortune des Rogues, quoi que ce bon vieux Sévérus ne va certainement pas cautionner non plus, mais lui c'est ma mort qu'il va vouloir.

-Je ne pense pas non, rien que le fait que c'est moi qui vais pouvoir t'annoncer ça me remplit de joie, dit-il avec un air de pure jouissance sur le visage. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour accepter la nouvelle, jamais cependant je n'aurais cru que j'aurais à m'en réjouir un jour.

-Malfoy tu commences vraiment à me faire peur là, alors balance-moi ton info maintenant.

-Sévérus et Sirius se sont mariés il y a trois mois, lâcha-t-il en fixant sa némésis. »

Tous virent alors le brun blanchir et mettre sa tête dans ses bras.

« Dis-moi que tu te fous de ma gueule, je te promets que je ne chercherai même pas à te frapper pour ta mauvaise blague, supplia le brun.

-C'est la pur vérité, monsieur et monsieur Black-Rogue. J'ai failli ne pas venir au mariage. Mais étant l'un des deux témoins je n'ai pas pu me défiler.

-Comment tu as pu cautionner une horreur pareille, s'insurgea Harry. Putain ton parrain s'est marié avec le mien, tu aurais dû les empêcher de faire une telle connerie.

-C'est tellement facile de dire ça quand on a laissé tout le monde en plan le lendemain du mariage de sa meilleure amie. Parce que vois-tu pendant que toi tu t'enfuyais courageusement, ceux qui sont restés ont dû assumer. Mon meilleur ami a épousé ta meilleure amie et ils ont dû nous arracher notre consentement, après ça comment veux-tu que j'évite un autre mariage de ce genre. Tu n'étais pas là pour m'aider à les en empêcher et tous les autres étaient ravis de ce mariage, même ma mère était ravie est ce que tu t'imagines! s'énerva le blond. Le courageux Harry Potter, mon œil je n'ai jamais vu plus lâche. »

Le blond laissait sortir sa rancœur, il avait disparu sans prévenir personne du jour au lendemain et il s'était senti littéralement abandonné. Il était sa némésis sa constante dans ce monde chamboulé qui s'ouvrait devant eux et il était parti et l'avait laissé seul. Il revenait ensuite après deux ans sans que personne n'ait jamais eu la moindre nouvelle de lui et il faisait comme si de rien était, c'était trop.

« Tu ne sais rien des raisons qui m'ont poussées à partir, je ne te permets pas de me juger Malfoy, commença à s'énerver le brun.

-Non moi ce que j'ai vu c'est ton parrain te chercher pendant près d'un an et désespérer un peu plus chaque jour. Il serait en pleine dépression si Sévérus n'avait pas été là pour lui. Les repas chez les Weasley ont perdu toute leur gaité. Dumbledore a perdu la flamme enfantine qui brillait toujours dans ses yeux. Ron est détruit, Mollie considère qu'elle a perdu un fils, Hermione ne veut pas donner d'enfant à Blaise parce qu'elle veut absolument que tu sois le parrain. Tes actes n'ont pas de conséquences que pour toi! hurla le blond hors de lui.

-Tu es parti un mois après moi, est ce que tu ne penses pas que tes conseils tu ne devrais pas commencer par les appliquer à toi même. Celui qui reste et qui assume ce n'est pas toi non plus, je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi.

-Je me suis éloigné parce que je ne supportais plus de les entendre parler de toi comme si tu étais mort, ils sont restés bloqués sur les éloges funèbres. Ah si Harry était là... Tu te souviens quand... Je ne supporte pas de les voir peu à peu te porter au rang de dieu vivant alors que tu n'es qu'un connard égoïste ! Sans compter que je retourne à Londres au moins quatre ou cinq fois par mois, comparé à deux ans, ça n'a rien à voir. Je serai au studio à une heure pour la nouvelle séance photo et elle sera parfaite même si je dois le supporter, dit-il à l'attention du directeur. »

Il partit alors avec son agent. Harry se leva peu de temps après, les assura de sa présence et partit. Ceux restés se regardaient en chien de faïence. Apparemment ces deux-là avaient un important passé commun. Ils en avaient appris plus sur la vie privée de Draco que n'en connaissaient tous les médias du monde.

Draco arriva à 1h00 pile, parfaitement ponctuel comme à son habitude. Il trouva alors que le nombre de personnes dans le studio était moins important que les fois précédentes mais il ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure. Il avança jusqu'à Harry avec un visage fermé pour connaitre la nouvelle procédure.

"Le directeur m'a laissé carte-blanche pour mener ce projet comme je l'entends. On passe au maquillage et au reste et ensuite ils ont tous reçu l'ordre de quitter le studio. Il n'y aura que toi et moi pour les photos. On va utiliser la bonne vieille méthode. »

Le blond acquiesça simplement, néanmoins légèrement tendu à l'idée de se retrouver seul à seul avec sa némésis. Il alla tout de même se préparer avec le brun. Le blond se retrouvait maintenant avec un pantalon blanc et ses cheveux avait été laissé naturel à la demande du brun, il avait ainsi encore plus l'air d'un ange, il était vraiment sublime. Harry quant à lui, portait un pantalon noir et ses cheveux adoptaient encore plus que d'habitude un style décoiffé. Draco laissa juste quelques secondes ses yeux dériver sur son torse et il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire il le trouvait juste magnifique. Il était en train de se demander s'il allait finalement céder et lui sauter dessus, et le violer ou se battre contre lui sans savoir que le brun se posait la même question.

Comme prévu, le studio se vida complètement, certains avaient peur qu'ils finissent par se battre mais ne préférèrent pas protester. Une fois seuls, Harry ferma magiquement toutes les issues et ensorcela plusieurs appareils qu'il contrôlait par la pensée. Le blond, connaissant parfaitement sa puissance, n'en fut pas étonné.

« Commençons, décréta le brun, je pense que si aucun problème se pose nous pourrions avoir fini dans 4 ou 5h00.

Le blond acquiesça et ils commencèrent. En tant que photographe Harry avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait et guidait à la perfection son partenaire. La situation ne resta pas parfaitement sous contrôle très longtemps. Les poses qu'ils devaient prendre étaient intimes et demandaient des contacts rapprochés entre eux. Dès la seconde prise de vu, ils commencèrent à déraper. Harry devait coller son partenaire contre le mur et se serrer à lui en passant alternativement ses mains soit sur ses hanches, soit à plat contre le mur de part et d'autre du visage du blond. Sentir l'autre ainsi contre lui, commença à les enflammer, leurs érections se réveilla très vite aidé par le fait de sentir l'autre dans le même état. Harry s'approcha alors de lui.

« Tu sais que la situation me rappelle des souvenirs, j'ai plein d'images de nous dans cette position.

-Pourtant la situation est quelques peu différente, pas vrai, dit-il en appuyant un peu plus sa cuisse contre l'érection du brun qui se mordit alors les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Sans compter que dans mes souvenirs la situation ressemblait plutôt à ça. »

Il plaqua alors violement son partenaire contre le mur et se colla contre lui. Ils se regardaient avec défi et désir. Un mélange qui promettait d'être détonnant. Ils firent monter la température dans le studio au fur et à mesure que les poses se succédaient. Ils faisaient de plus en plus appelle à leur séduction, à leur sensualité, à une part de violence aussi dont ils avaient besoin. Leurs batailles d'adolescent avaient changé d'orientation. Ils jouaient dans un registre beaucoup plus dangereux pour l'un et pour l'autre. Il n'y eut pourtant pas de réel dérapage, une main qui commence à trop descendre et qui est rattrapée à temps, des mains qui s'attardent sur le torse de l'autre, des lèvres qui se posent quelques instants dans le cou de son partenaire ou qui se rapprochent l'une de l'autre jusqu'à la limite mais sans la dépasser, des mouvements de bassin qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, des doigts qui se perdent dans les cheveux de l'autre. Tout cela ajouté au fait qu'ils restèrent pendant les 5h00 de la séance en permanence en contact très très rapproché, attisant le désir de l'autre sans jamais l'assouvir. Une partie sur le fil du rasoir qui avait été même allongé plus que de raison par Harry.

Les dernières prises avaient été néanmoins de plus en plus indécentes et pour sa propre santé mentale la brun avait mis fin à la séance. Il s'était alors dit qu'il allait lui-même faire un premier tri, pour ne pas laisser à l'équipe de publicité certaines photos qui dépassaient du cadre du projet. Le blond se retrouva plus que déçu de voir arriver la fin de cette séance photo, ces heures avaient été d'un érotisme affolant. Il n'en pouvait néanmoins plus, être tendu pendant si longtemps n'était humainement pas tenable il ne désirait plus qu'une chose pouvoir enfin jouir, frôler la limite à de nombreuses reprises avait été un véritable supplice pour ses nerfs. Il ne demanda donc pas son reste et partit prendre une douche bien méritée.

Le studio comprenait plusieurs cabines de douches individuelles ainsi que deux pièces comprenant des douches collectives. Le blond s'enferma dans une de ces dernières, pas vraiment prêt à s'enfermer dans une petite cabine. Il se déshabilla et laissa avec bonheur l'eau couler sur sa peau, il se saisit alors de son membre et commença de lents vas et viens en laissant sa tête reposer contre le mur. Il était tellement pris dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'entendit même pas Harry débloquer magiquement la porte, se déshabiller et venir le rejoindre.

La scène qui s'offrait à lui ne faisait que renforcer encore son envie de lui. Il avait hésité à forcer cette porte, sa raison lui avait dit de ne pas faire ça mais à ce moment-là il n'était plus en état de réfléchir. Il le voulait plus que tout au monde à cet instant. Il l'avait donc bloquer contre le mur et avait pris son érection entre ses mains. Le blond avait gémis de manière indécente pour ses pauvres sens mais avait néanmoins commencé à se débattre. Il avait alors pris le dessus les yeux brillants de désir.

Aucun des deux n'était prêt à se laisser dominer. Ils commencèrent alors à user de la force mais aussi de leur savoir-faire. Ils voulaient faire céder l'autre et pour ça tous les moyens étaient permis. Ils avaient laissé leurs doigts s'enrouler autour de l'érection de leur partenaire, alors qu'ils se plaquaient à intervalle régulier contre les murs. Ils se serraient à outrance contre l'autre. Draco avait alors bloqué les mains de son partenaire au-dessus de sa tête et avait placé sa jambe entre celles du brun appuyant son érection déjà plus que tendue contre celle du brun, tout en initiant des mouvements de bassin bien sentis.

« Putain Malfoy, gémit le brun en se cambrant. »

Draco se voyait déjà en lui, il avait un cul absolument divin qui allait se faire un plaisir de l'accueillir. Néanmoins à cet instant le brun échangea dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité les places. Il était alors tombé à genoux devant le blond et avait commencé sans aucune retenue à le lécher sur toute la longueur de son membre. Sa némésis gémit immédiatement, la vision qu'il lui offrait autant que les sensations étaient incroyables. D'une main il se maintient au tuyau en fer de la douche et de l'autre il appuyait sur la tête de son partenaire pour l'obliger à le prendre en bouche. Le brun accéda alors à sa requête et commença de longs vas et viens mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là et entra insidieusement un doigt dans son partenaire. Il fouilla alors son intimité avec expérience, cherchant à lui donner un maximum de plaisir et parvint à faire se cambrer encore davantage le blond tout en lui faisant soupirer son nom. Il accéléra alors les mouvements de sa bouche tout en rentrant un second doigt en lui.

Le blond était complètement perdu, il lui donnait tellement de plaisir là agenouillé devant lui, et sa bouche et ses doigts. Il perdait la raison et savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Ses jambes avaient même du mal à le retenir. Voyant ça le brun qui avait pu légèrement reprendre pied se releva rapidement et bloqua son amant face contre le mur tout en le retenant par les hanches. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se débattre et le pénétra d'un profond coup de reins qui le fit crier de plaisir et son partenaire de douleur. Le blond se sentit complètement déchiré, il sentait même les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourtant malgré cette douleur, il ressentait une sensation incroyable à le savoir en lui. C'était violent, bestial et passionné à la hauteur de leur relation.

Le brun commença alors à le pilonner sèchement tout en le masturbant sur le même rythme. Les cris de douleur du blond se transformèrent alors en cris de plaisir. Il touchait encore et encore sa prostate, lui faisant littéralement voir des étoiles. Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé pouvoir prendre autant de plaisir, il était merveilleusement étroit et les cris qui sortaient de sa bouche mêlés aux siens était la musique la plus envoutante qui lui ait été donné d'entendre. Après un dernier coup de reins il jouit à l'intérieur de son amant alors que celui vint dans sa main. Ils avaient le souffle court et Draco ne tenait littéralement plus sur ses jambes. Il se laissa alors tombé au sol, comprenant peu à peu ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait été le dominé pour la première fois de sa vie et malgré la douleur il avait pris un plaisir certain. Mais le pire c'est qu'il avait le sentiment que cette fois ci le brun avait bel et bien gagné.

-Casse toi, lui hurla-t-il. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais maintenant dégage ! "

Le brun savait qu'il avait raison, il n'avait jamais été aussi comblé de sa vie et pour cette raison, il aurait voulu resté encore un peu à ses côtés mais c'était beaucoup trop en demander. Ils avaient assouvi leur pulsion, à présent tout redevenait comme avant. Il récupéra son pantalon et son boxer et se dirigea vers la seconde salle de douche en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le blond mit un certain temps à pouvoir se relever et sentit une douleur cuisante quand il se remit sur ses pieds. Il utilisa alors la magie sans baguette pour faire disparaitre la douleur. Il laissa ensuite l'eau bouillante couler sur lui pendant près d'une demi-heure, comme si cela allé faire disparaitre ce qui venait de se passer. Mais avait-il seulement envie d'oublier une baise pareille? Ne se sentant pas prêt à répondre à une telle question il préféra se sécher, s'habiller et partit sans croiser de nouveau le brun.

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre, chapitre suivant, vengeance de Draco en bon serpentard. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et je précise juste en passant que je ne suis pas allergique aux reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde! Je poste le second chapitre avec un petit jour de retard. J'en suis vraiment désolée je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

L'univers et les personnages de HP sont la propriété de JKR.

Il s'agit d'un yaoi, mais je ne vous apprends rien, du moins pas si vous avez lu le premier chapitre.

Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews des non-inscrits sur le site. J'ai un avion dans 6h00 et ma valise n'est pas encore terminée :(. Merci beaucoup, en tout cas, ces reviews, toutes les reviews ,m'ont faite super plaisir et m'ont motivée pour poster avant mon départ en vacance.

Bonne lecture!

**2) Milan. **

Le soir même, Harry, dans son appartement parisien tout neuf, était sur son lit avec son ordinateur et regardait les photos prises. Elles étaient encore plus réussies que ce qu'il avait pu espérer à la suite des 4 clichés pris clandestinement. Les yeux de sa némésis brillaient autant que les siens, leurs expressions étaient pleines de désir, de sensualité. Les poses, que ce soit avec l'un ou l'autre en dominant, étaient naturelles. Il y avait une sorte d'équilibre entre eux dans tous les clichés malgré les positions permettant de donner le dessus à l'un des deux. Il sentait une chaleur insidieuse monter en lui rien qu'en regardant ces clichés. La campagne de publicité allait être un énorme succès, il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Il mit à part ceux qui dépassaient de trop le cadre du suggestif et compila les autres dans un disque dur qu'il aurait le lendemain à emmener à l'équipe de pub et de direction. Il forma ensuite un fichier avec ceux mis à part. Il trouvait ces clichés sublimes et souhaitait les garder bien précieusement. Il les enregistra donc pour lui mais en fit également une copie qu'il mit sur une clé usb. Il demanda alors à son hibou de l'emmener chez Draco Malfoy. A la suite de quoi il ne put s'empêcher d'apaiser cette érection bien involontaire tout en pensant à la scène de la douche. Dire que son ennemi n'avait même pas besoin d'être présent pour lui faire de l'effet, pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement alors que sa main s'activait sur son entrejambe bien réveillée.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM 

Le lendemain il arriva au bureau de l'équipe publicitaire frais et dispo avec son trésor. Il montra à tous les photos prisent la veille et ils furent incroyablement enthousiastes. Les clichés étaient sublimes.

"Comment avez-vous fait pour prendre ces clichés ? lui demanda l'un des membres. Vous ne pouviez pas être devant et derrière l'objectif.

-Avec la nouvelle technologie si, mentit le brun.

-Ces photos sont vraiment attirantes. Vous êtes l'un et l'autre de très grands mannequins. Je ne sais même pas comment vous arrivez à exprimer de telles expressions après votre altercation, reconnut le chef de projet.

-Croyez-moi ce n'est pas difficile, une fois en situation. »

Ils ne posèrent plus de questions sur le comment et firent leur sélection. Les clichés étaient tous tellement beaux qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à en sélectionner seulement 8, ils en avaient encore 14 et avaient de grosses hésitations, une réunion avec le directeur et Draco devait avoir lieu le lendemain matin, ils s'arrêtèrent donc là et se décidèrent à leur demander leur avis puisque les leur étaient divergents.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM 

Le lendemain, les photos présélectionnées étaient présentées au comité de décision avec les explications de l'équipe publicitaire et le regard averti d'Harry, de Draco et de son agent. Les deux mannequins avaient une expression neutre. Le problème fut exposé à tous pour que la sélection puisse enfin arriver à son terme. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Dans trois semaines la campagne publicitaire débutait, autant dire que le timing était serré. Chacun y allait de son commentaire, ne lésinant pas sur les compliments pour les deux mannequins. Draco n'avait pourtant toujours pas dit un mot et se contentait de fixer avec beaucoup d'attention l'écran. Lui repensait à ce qui s'était déroulé après cette séance photo et à la façon dont le brun allait payer pour l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir. C'était d'autant plus humiliant que cet enfoiré l'avait fait jouir comme jamais. Oh oui il allait se venger et de la plus douce des manières.

"Qu'en pensez-vous monsieur Malfoy? lui demanda finalement le chef publicitaire devant l'air absent du blond.

-La 3, la 10, la 45, la 88 pour ceux où Potter a le dessus, la 1, la 25 et la 93 pour ceux où je suis au-dessus, déclara le blond comme s'il avait été parfaitement attentif tout du long.

-Ce choix s'accorde avec le mien, dut reconnaitre Harry, pour la huitième je pencherais pour la 54.

-Non je ne veux aucune de celles qui sont là, déclara sur un ton catégorique le blond.

-Ce sont les plus belles, défendit le chef de projet. Les meilleurs clichés sont ici.

-Parmi ceux que Potter a dû vous donner certainement, mais mon dernier choix se porte sur une de celle qu'il ne s'est pas donné la peine de vous montrer.

-Vous ne nous avez pas montrés toutes les photos que vous avez prises? dit étonné le chef de projet.

-Non en effet, en tant que photographe il est tout à fait dans mon droit de supprimer du book les photos qui ne cadraient pas avec le projet.

-Combien de clichés avez-vous évincés ? demanda le directeur.

-43, répondit le blond, qu'il m'a néanmoins envoyé. Je considère que ces clichés débordent du cadre néanmoins après les avoir toutes attentivement observés je pense que celui-ci est hors pair et qu'il mérite d'être vu, il a vraiment quelque chose en plus.

-Lequel ? demanda Harry qui se doutait déjà de la réponse.

Ils se fixèrent en silence pendant plusieurs secondes puis un sourire légèrement sadique naquit sur les lèvres du blond.

-Le dernier, déclara-t-il. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, il avait vu juste une fois de plus. Il s'agissait de la dernière photo qui avait été prise, la plus osée de tout le paquet, celle qui avait incitée le brun à mettre un terme à la séance photo. Les dernières photos avaient été prises assis par terre. Sur celle-ci Harry assis, presque allongé prenait appui contre le mur uniquement au niveau de ses épaules et avait une jambe repliée, le blond assis au niveau de son entrejambe était en parti couché sur lui, une main dans le bas de son dos, ses doigts se trouvaient d'ailleurs déjà dans son pantalon. Le brun était en train de se cambrer et prenait appui au sol avec sa main gauche, le seconde se perdait dans les cheveux blonds complètement décoiffés de son partenaire et Draco en faisait autant. Ils étaient très proches de s'embrasser et ils se regardaient avec des yeux brillants comme des joyaux. On pouvait deviner que leur souffle était court, on voyait que leurs joues étaient rougies ainsi que leurs lèvres à force d'être mordues pour ne pas gémir.

L'expression de plaisir qu'il y avait sur leur visage ne faisait que souligner encore davantage leurs traits. Le contraste entre leur peau, le mur et le sol, entre leurs cheveux, leurs yeux, leurs pantalons, tout était parfait. Une prise unique, l'alliance de deux êtres éphémères qui s'abandonnent et dont la beauté envoutante ne se révèle véritablement qu'au contact de l'autre, des opposés nait le chef d'œuvre. Le brun se rappelait d'ailleurs avoir regardé cette photo pendant un temps fou, il n'arrivait pas à en détourner les yeux.

-Cette photo n'a rien à voir avec les autres, elle est unique et je la considère comme une œuvre d'art de par l'intensité qu'elle dégage, avoua le brun. Elle a une valeur particulière pour moi, mais je considère qu'elle ne berce plus du tout dans le suggestif. Le but de cette campagne est de suggérer qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de plus entre les deux mannequins, en l'occurrence nous, mais rien n'était censé être clairement exprimé.

-Déjà qu'avec les autres photos on peut faire bien plus que douter de ton hétérosexualité, avec celle-ci il n'y aura plus aucun doute possible, en effet, ajouta le blond que la situation amusait.

-Si j'avais dû m'inquiéter de ça je n'aurais pas accepté de poser pour ce projet Malfoy. Je suis bisexuel et je ne m'en cache absolument pas.

-Dans ce cas, il n'y a aucun problème alors. Tu ne t'opposeras pas à sa publication si elle est acceptée.

-Elle pourrait avoir un impact important sur nos vies, tu es prêt à en accepter toutes les conséquences ? Je pensais que c'était toi qui avait peur d'être déshérité, après une photo pareille tu n'as plus à en douter.

-Je suis tout à fait prêt à l'assumer, lui assura le blond. »

Devant une telle conversation tous attendaient avec impatience de voir le fameux cliché, jusqu'où ces deux-là avaient-ils pu aller?

« Dans ce cas il n'y a plus aucun problème, j'assume et je cautionne tout à fait cette photo, déclara le brun. »

Sur cette phrase, il alla la chercher dans son ordinateur et l'envoya sur le grand écran. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux. La photo n'avait rien de sage mais elle dégageait une aura impressionnante. Tous les regardaient attentivement. Ils avaient soudain d'énormes doutes, ce pouvait-il que ces deux-là soient en réalité amant ? La séance photo avait eu l'air de prendre une tournure particulière, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils avaient fait sortir l'ensemble de l'équipe. Mais si on en revenait à la photo elle ne pouvait laisser indifférent de par tout ce qu'ils dégageaient l'un et l'autre.

« Elle sera publiée, déclara avec assurance le directeur. Elle aura même la place centrale de la campagne. »

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM 

Trois jours plus tard, Harry transplanait à Milan où cinq jours de préparation l'attendaient. Dès son arrivée le couturier l'avait harponné et ne l'avait plus lâché. Il avait passé toute sa première journée à faire les essayages, pour que les retouches puissent être faites. Les trois jours qui suivirent portaient sur l'organisation du défilé en lui-même avec la musique, le roulement des mannequins. Le temps d'habillement était chronométré. Les décors étaient mis en place.

Les deux premiers jours tout se passa à merveille. Chenel présentait à la fois une collection homme et une femme. Ils avaient donc toute la matinée pour répéter jusqu'à 13h00. Les femmes prenaient le relais l'après-midi. En tant qu'effigie de la marque masculine, le couturier avait déclaré qu'il ferait le final avec la mariée, dans un costume parfaitement assorti. Il avait donc quelques heures supplémentaires à faire l'après-midi. Il était devenu en moins de dix minutes le chouchou de ces demoiselles, qui ne manquaient pas une occasion de lui faire de l'œil. Il avait porté son dévolu sur la mariée et l'avait invitée à diner. Elle s'était bien sûr empressée d'accepter. Il s'agissait d'une mannequin très connue et ils avaient été suivis lors de leur sortie. Ca ne les avait pas empêché de finir la soirée dans le lit du brun. Elle y été d'ailleurs revenue les deux soirs qui avaient suivis. Sa compagnie avait été des plus agréable pour Harry qui néanmoins devait s'avouer que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le plaisir qu'il avait pu prendre à coucher avec sa némésis.

Le dernier jour avant le défilé était laissé libre pour que les mannequins puissent se reposer, il avait donc emmené Natascha Guargarina avec lui visiter la ville. Elle lui avait dit que sa sœur ainée était l'égérie féminine de Duor et qu'elle lui avait demandé de passer la voir pendant sa dernière préparation. Curieux de savoir comment ça se passait dans les autres maisons et notamment celle en concurrence directe avec la leur, il s'était fait un plaisir d'accepter de l'accompagner.

La jeune femme n'avait même pas eu à donner son nom à l'entrée, on les avait directement laissés passer quand on l'avait reconnue. La salle était aussi grande que la leur, néanmoins le décor et le podium étaient différents. La mannequin lui prit la main et ils allèrent s'installer un peu en retrait pour ne pas gêner les couturiers et les mannequins qui allaient en tous sens. Les répétitions semblaient être aussi animées que les leurs. Une musique débuta alors, le calme se fit immédiatement sur le plateau et ils virent arriver un couple qui avançait sur le podium. Ils avaient la peau pale et les cheveux blond clairs, des yeux anthracite pour lui et azur pour elle. Ils étaient complètement vêtus de blanc et formaient un couple nordique parfaitement assortis néanmoins Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, sa némésis était parfaite comme toujours. Il resplendissait.

"Ma sœur et Draco forment un très beau couple tu ne trouves pas? Lui demanda Natascha. Peut-être a-t-elle sa chance qui sait. Les journaux parlent déjà d'eux comme d'un couple.

-Je pense que je vais te décevoir, mais ça ne va pas être simple pour ta sœur, elle ne choisit pas le bon parti crois-moi.

Il resserra alors un peu plus contre lui la jeune femme bien installée sur ses genoux, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener plus prêt du podium. Le couturier, qui regardait son couple de mariés, montra son enthousiasme mais il fut vite coupé par l'arrivée de Natascha et Harry. La manière dont les deux hommes se regardaient avec provocation ne passa pas inaperçue. Les deux sœurs préférèrent en faire abstraction.

« Monsieur, Draco je tiens à vous présenter ma sœur Natasha Guargarina commença la jeune femme.

-Enchantée, répondit-elle en leur serrant tour à tour la main.

-Moi de même mademoiselle votre réputation vous précède, déclara le couturier.

-Aussi belle que Dénia, qu'elle famille époustouflante, dit Draco en lui baisant la main. Les deux jeunes femmes rougirent de concert alors qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai l'impression de vous connaitre jeune homme, dit le couturier en tournant autour de lui. Taille parfaite, corps excellemment proportionné un visage sans défaut et des yeux profonds. Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur ?

-A mon plus grand rival depuis que nous avons dix ans, déclara le blond en plongeant son regard dans celui vert émeraude du brun.

-Très réductionniste comme présentation Malfoy mais on va dire que ça suffira. Je m'appelle Harry Potter monsieur. Je suis le photographe qui a couvert la collection automne hiver de votre maison et je dois vous avouer que ce fut un réel plaisir.

-Impressionnant, vos photos étaient magnifiques, vous exercez sous le pseudonyme de Evan Derget n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes un photographe reconnu dans le monde entier, pourtant en vous voyant j'aurais pu parier que vous étiez mannequin.

-Il l'est à ses heures perdues, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte le fait qu'il adore être sur le devant de la scène, plutôt que derrière.

-Tu commences à devenir gâteux, tu te répètes comme un vieillard Malfoy. Tu t'ennuies tellement tout seul en haut du monde de la mode que tu cherches à affuter encore notre rivalité.

-Même si c'était le cas je n'aurais même pas besoin de te chercher, la campagne de pub pour obsession débute dans deux semaines. A ce moment-là, la situation va devenir vraiment très intéressante, déclara Draco.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, reste à savoir à qui elle va le plus profiter. »

Le blond s'approcha alors encore plus de sa némésis.

« Toi qui as toujours fui la célébrité, tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ce qui t'attend dans les semaines à venir, sans parler du fait que tu vas être obligé de retourner à Londres très bientôt. Finit la fuite en avant Potter maintenant il va falloir faire face à tout ce que tu as déclenché. Soit tu prends bien la vague et tu te retrouves au sommet à mes côtés, soit tu la rates et tu te fais écraser par le système. J'ai hâte de savoir si tu es capable de te montrer à la hauteur.

-T'ai-je déjà déçu Malfoy, dit-il dans une question qui se voulait rhétorique.

-Oui chaque jour pendant deux ans complets, répliqua-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir. Tout commence demain soir l'avertit-il. »

Harry sentit alors une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il ne devait vraiment plus tarder à retourner à Londres, il semblerait qu'il ait vraiment fait une erreur en s'absentant si longtemps.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM 

Le lendemain soir, il était dans les coulisses en train de finir d'être préparé. Il était légèrement anxieux. Il s'agissait de son premier défilé et en plus il ouvrait la marche et la fermait. Il savait la salle comble et très bientôt le défilé débuterait. Il se plaça prêt à rentrer quand la musique serait lancée. Le podium était très long et il avait quatre arrêts à faire. Il se plaça sur la première base qui lui permettait d'être vu par tous. Il respira un bon coup et vit au bout sa némésis qui l'observait, assis face au podium, au premier rang. Plus que tout il voulait se montrer à la hauteur face à lui. La musique débuta et lui avec. Il laissa son regard balayer la foule et marcha avec une classe et une fougue qui lui étaient propres. Il ensorcela toute la salle d'un seul regard. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur la deuxième base, celle au milieu du côté droit. Il avança ensuite toujours avec ce côté rebelle à part. Il s'arrêta sur la troisième base au bout du podium et planta son regard dans celui du blond qui le soutint. Cet échange n'échappa pas à l'œil des photographes qui couvraient l'évènement. Il se plaça ensuite sur l'avant dernière base avant de revenir à son point de départ puis alla se changer pour le prochain tour.

Chaque fois qu'il apparaissait sur le podium, il éclipsait immédiatement tous les autres, la salle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Draco. Finalement le dernier tour arriva et il se présenta dans un costume noir aux broderies vertes bouteilles et avec une chemise en dentelle style ancien empire remodelée aux gouts du jour. Il affichait ainsi une beauté ténébreuse qui ne pouvait laisser indifférent. Il avança jusqu'au devant de la scène avec le couturier de la marque. Ils reçurent alors un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Deux petites filles habillées de robes en velours noir vinrent alors leur remettre un bouquet de fleurs chacun. La fleur centrale de celui d'Harry était un lys, la fleur préférée de sa némésis.

Il repéra Natascha qui était au premier rang pas très loin de Draco et sa sœur. Il descendit alors les marches avec un sourire magnifique collé aux lèvres et alla offrir le bouquet à la jeune femme, qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Il fixa ensuite sa némésis et lui offrit le lys sous le regard interloqué de toute la salle. Le blond fit un simple hochement de tête pour le remercier et pour lui signifier en même temps qu'il s'était montré à la hauteur. Harry remonta ensuite sur le podium, salua la foule avec le couturier et ils repartirent.

Le brun alla se changer et se présenta ensuite à la réception au bras de Natascha, splendide dans sa robe noir moulante et élégante. Ils furent accaparés de toutes parts par les invités, qui avaient participé au défilé et qui voulaient le féliciter. La soirée se déroula à la perfection, il ne put néanmoins voir Draco que deux ou trois minutes. Dénia le félicita chaudement, pendue au bras du blond. La seule chose qu'il put avoir de sa némésis c'est un « tu t'en es bien sorti pour un débutant ». Pourtant ce demi-compliment compta bien plus pour lui que tous les autres, d'autant plus que le lys prônait fièrement dans la poche, qui se trouvait au niveau de son cœur sur la veste de costume du blond.

Le lendemain soir, Harry et Natascha étaient situés au premier rang en face du podium comme l'avait été la veille l'autre couple. Quand il vit arriver Draco avec son élégance et sa nonchalance habituelle, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. En rejoignant le devant de la scène, il rencontra enfin le gris de ses yeux et le même échange silencieux que la veille s'installa, sauf que cette fois ci les places étaient inversées. Une nouvelle fois cela ne passa pas inaperçu, ce n'était de toute manière pas fait pour l'être. La beauté pure que dégageait le blond évinçait celle des autres. Il affichait un sourire charmeur, qui piégea toutes les femmes de la salle.

Le final arriva et il apparut dans un costume beige qui lui allait à ravir, il s'avança alors avec Orlando jusqu'au devant de la scène où ils reçurent des applaudissements nourris. On vint alors leur remettre à chacun un bouquet de fleurs et tous attendaient de savoir ce qu'il allait en faire. Il n'en fit rien, par contre les deux petites filles vinrent jusqu'à Dénia et Harry. La première remit une rose blanche à la jeune femme et la seconde une rose rouge au jeune homme. Elles firent ensuite une révérence devant eux et partirent. Draco regarda alors le brun en s'inclinant puis il repartit avec Orlando. Une demi-heure plus tard il était changé et recevait à son tour les félicitations de tous. Le brun ne chercha pas à lui parler et ne répondit à aucune question sur les rapports qu'il entretenait avec le mannequin vedette de Chenel. Harry ne se gêna néanmoins pas pour révéler sa liaison avec Natascha.

Le soir suivant le défilé féminin de Chenel avait lieu. Ce fut bien entendu une réussite, puis le final arriva. Natascha apparu dans une somptueuse robe en velours et dentelle blanche et verte, avec sur le devant des lacets noirs. Le brun portait lui un costume noir d'une coupe ancienne avec une chemise bouffant blanche et un lacet vert bouteille autour du cou. Ils formaient un couple très bien assorti et avancés avec légèreté jusqu'au devant de la scène, la blonde s'appuyant à son bras. Derrière eux s'avança le couturier. Ils reçurent alors un triomphe d'applaudissement. Draco ne put alors détacher son regard de sa némésis, il était magnifique et sa beauté évincée de loin celle de la mariée pour lui.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM 

Durant la réception, qui bouclait le défilé de cette maison de couture, le brun s'était éclipsé et avait été s'asseoir sur le podium. Le blond qui l'avait vu partir, n'avait eu aucun doute sur l'endroit où il avait été et dès qu'il l'avait pu s'était éclipsé à son tour. Il avait alors fermé derrière lui à double tour la salle du défilé et avait rejoint sa némésis sur le devant du podium.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? L'attaqua le brun.

-Je m'assure de ta prévisibilité. C'est presque pathétique de savoir à quel point il est simple d'anticiper le moindre de tes faits et gestes. Je sais même ce que tu penses, tu es déçu à l'idée de ne plus défiler et tu essayes de mémoriser chaque détail pour ne pas oublier ce que tu as ressenti en foulant cette scène. Allez dis-moi que je raison, dit le blond qui se rapprochait dangereusement de sa némésis. »

Les reflets de la lune sublimaient ses cheveux et lui donnait un teint presque brillant alors qu'il approchait avec assurance du brun. Ce dernier ne répondit pas à la question posée, il ne voulait pas lui donner raison.

« Comme tu ne réponds pas je vais considérer que ça veut dire oui. Et dans ma grande bonté d'âmes je vais même t'aider à rendre ce lieu absolument inoubliable pour toi. »

Il se plaça alors à califourchon sur lui et déboutonna immédiatement son pantalon. Harry tenta d'intervenir mais le blond lui bloqua les mains avec un sort d'entrave très puissant.

« Arrête ça tout de suite Malfoy, le menaça le brun qui tremblait de rage. »

Le blond pourtant n'y pris pas garde et posa sa main dans le caleçon de sa némésis où son érection se réveilla immédiatement, ce qui fit sourire le blond.

« C'est drôle mais ton corps et tes propos ne sont pas du tout d'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils finiront très vite par l'être, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille en lui mordant. »

Draco déshabilla alors entièrement son amant avec efficacité puis une fois nu sous lui, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer la vision de pur érotisme qu'il renvoyait ainsi. Il prit ensuite son membre entre ses doigts et commença à le masturber tout en ondulant du bassin. Pendant qu'il effectuait ces manœuvres, il ne se gêna pas pour accéder à son anus et même sous ses protestations, qui manquaient d'ailleurs cruellement de conviction, il le prépara.

Quand le brun ne fut plus que gémissement et se mit à se cambrer pour venir à la rencontre de sa main, il le retourna et le plaça accroupi, le postérieur relevé. Immédiatement le brun se mit à paniquer et à tenter de se rallonger sur le dos mais le blond l'en empêcha. Il déboutonna son propre pantalon baissa son sous vêtement et sans même le moindre effort pour se déshabiller plus il le pénétra. Il colla alors son ventre à son dos, passa son premier bras autour de sa taille et sa main sur son érection. Il imprima le même rythme sur son membre que les coups de boutoir en lui. Il était au paradis et le brun malgré la douleur commençait à y basculer aussi.

Harry vivait une expérience incroyable et complètement nouvelle. Il se faisait baiser comme une pute, avec les mains liées et pourtant il prenait un plaisir certains malgré la douleur. Il en venait même à bouger des hanches pour l'accueillir plus profondément en lui. Il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas agir ainsi, pas avoir envie de lui comme ça. Ca avait tout de malsain et pourtant il prenait un plaisir qu'il n'avait atteint que pendant l'épisode de la douche. L'effet que lui faisait sa némésis était incompréhensible. Il sentit une vague de plaisir sans précédent l'envahir et il vint dans la main de sa némésis alors qu'il le sentait se libérer en lui. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était plus sous le sort d'entrave, il ne savait d'ailleurs même pas quand exactement il avait disparu.

Le brun reprenait peu à peu son souffle sans rien dire ne voyant ce qu'il pourrait ajouter après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même

« C'est mon cadeau pour la salle des douches, tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'il n'y aurait pas de représailles, n'est-ce pas ?

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy, hurla le brun qui retrouvait seulement l'usage de la parole.

-Non ce soir c'était ton tour, répliqua-t-il. Tu devrais me remercier, tu n'es pas prêt d'oublier cet endroit et moi non plus. »

Il donna alors un lys à sa némésis avant de se rhabiller rapidement et de quitter le brun qui toujours nu sur le podium, le sperme de son amant coulant le long de ses cuisses et le sien sur son ventre, serrait contre lui la pauvre fleur. Draco avait eu raison, il n'était plus prêt d'oublier cet endroit qui avait accueilli sa première fois.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM 

Le lendemain avait lieu le défilé féminin de Duor et Harry avait rallongé son séjour à Milan d'une journée pour pouvoir y assister. Natascha toujours pendue à son bras, ils se présentèrent donc dans la grande salle, les flaschs les assaillaient de tout côté. Il était passé en quatre jours seulement de l'ombre à la lumière et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger. Il prit place au même endroit que deux jours plus tôt et regarda le défilé, le seul moment néanmoins où il y porta toute son attention fut lors de l'arrivée des mariés.

Draco était sublime et il le détailla des pieds à la tête sans la moindre honte. Le blond le fixait lui aussi, il ne pensait sincèrement pas qu'il viendrait après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais non seulement il était bel et bien présent mais en plus il portait le lys qu'il lui avait offert la veille. En partant le soir précédent, il avait eu le sentiment d'avoir plus que dépasser les bornes et même s'il ne l'avait pas à proprement parlé violé, cela y ressemblait tout de même de près.

Il pensait qu'après ça il ne verrait que de la haine pure dans la regard de sa némésis et qu'il ferait en sorte de l'éviter. Au lieu de cela il était là et le regardait avec encore plus de désir qu'avant. Son attitude laissait croire au blond qu'il y aurait peut-être une suite et que des scènes comme la veille ne se révèleraient sans doute pas être une œuvre isolée. Draco n'attendait d'ailleurs que ça, jouer sur ce terrain dangereux avec son rival alors que les médias du monde entier avaient leurs caméras et appareils photos pointés sur eux. Avec de plus la campagne de pub, la suite promettait d'être extrêmement intéressante et il s'en réjouissait déjà. Il offrit un sourire absolument magnifique au brun, il était ainsi tellement beau qu'il bouleversa une partie de la salle.

Lors de la réception qui suivit, tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, même Dénia avait une place secondaire. On lui demandait quels étaient ses projets pour la suite et aussi quel genre de relation avait-il avec l'égérie masculine de la marque Chenel. Tout le monde attendait de savoir et il savait que sa déclaration ferait la une de tous les magazines people le lendemain.

"Il est mon plus grand rival depuis 10 ans, vous pouvez vous attendre à un véritable bouleversement dans le monde du mannequinat. Je vous promet un duel au sommet."

Il n'avait pas voulu en dire plus et n'avait après ça plus répondu à une seule question sur son compte, par contre il avait confirmé avoir une liaison avec Dénia Gargarina, qui hochait positivement la tête et ne manquait pas de faire beaucoup d'éloges sur le compte de son amant. La soirée se déroula à merveille sans pour autant que les deux hommes n'échangent plus que quelques regards.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM 

Le lendemain Harry quittait Milan après avoir remercié le couturier de Chenel pour cette expérience. Celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'il ne manquerait pas de le recontacter très vite et le brun avait accepté. Il s'était ensuite isolé et avait transplané jusque dans son appartement parisien. Après une bonne douche il avait reçu l'appel de son nouvel agent. Celui qu'il avait avant tout engagé pour collecter tous les projets, qui lui avaient déjà été proposé et qui ne feraient que se multiplier. Il ne lui avait posé qu'une question: avez-vous lu la presse?

Le brun lui avait déclaré que non. Il lui conseilla alors chaudement de le faire le plus rapidement possible. Un hibou était alors arrivé. Il lui avait ouvert et il lui avait remis un parchemin et une petite boite. A l'intérieur se trouvait des magazines qui avaient été rapetissés. Il y en avait plus d'une dizaine. Il leur redonna alors leur taille normale. Il faisait la une de quatre magazines de mode. Tous mettaient en couverture, une photo des mariés version Chenel et Duor. Les commentaires étaient différents mais se rejoignaient dans leur vision des deux couples les plus glamours de Milan. Dans deux autres magazines ont montré le fameux moment où Harry avait donné le lys à Draco et l'échange de regard entendu entre eux. Le titre de ces articles tournait autour de la question Qui est-il?

Dans plusieurs des magazines la courte déclaration de Draco avait été retranscrite et les interrogations se succédaient au fil des articles. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs même pas donné la peine de tous les lire. Il avait ensuite pris le mot qui était on ne peut plus simple et explicite: "Je serais au manoir Zabini avec tous ces magazines et même davantage pour fêter avec tout le monde l'anniversaire de ta meilleure amie et il n'y a qu'un seul cadeau que tu puisses lui faire. La soirée débute à 19h00." Le message était clair et tournait plus au chantage qu'autre chose, mais il savait qu'il devait y aller. Il n'avait que trop repoussé déjà le moment des retrouvailles.

Il alla donc acheter un cadeau pour Hermione dans le courant de l'après-midi. Il eut même à signer ses premiers autographes du côté moldu. Il alla ensuite s'acheter un costume pour l'occasion, il avait déjà une penderie pleine à craquer mais il ne trouvait aucune raison de se brider. De plus il voulait apparaitre absolument parfait pour son retour. Il opta pour un costume noir à la coupe moderne et épurée où la veste s'attachait sur le côté. Il se décida pour aller avec une chemise en soie blanche. Une fois décidé il rentra chez lui pour se préparer. Il passa quelques touches de gel dans ses cheveux pour lui donner encore d'avantage un effet décoiffé qui le rendait plus sexy qu'il ne le paraissait déjà. Une fois qu'il s'estima satisfait il regarda sa montre. Il était 19h20 déjà mais il n'avait pas réussi à se presser. Il se décida donc à transplaner jusqu'au manoir Zabini. Il frappa alors à la porte et un elfe de maison habillé des pieds à la tête vint lui ouvrir. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision, Hermione n'avait apparemment pas changé. L'elfe se courba poliment ne semblant pas le reconnaitre.

"Que désir monsieur?

Fin du chapitre! Je serai ravie d'avoir votre opinion, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. :)

A bientôt pour la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

L'univers d'Harry Potter et les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Il s'agit Toujours d'un yaoi ;).

Voilà enfin la suite. Bonne lecture à tous. Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews.

**L'union des éphémères.**

_Il était 19h20 déjà mais il n'avait pas réussi à se presser. Il se décida donc à transplaner jusqu'au manoir Zabini. Il frappa alors à la porte et un elfe de maison habillé des pieds à la tête vint lui ouvrir. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision, Hermione n'avait apparemment pas changé. L'elfe se courba poliment ne semblant pas le reconnaitre._

_"Que désir monsieur?_

-Je suis attendu, il s'agit d'une surprise pour la maitresse de maison, aussi je vais te demander de ne pas m'introduire auprès de tes maitres. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'accompagner non plus je connais le chemin. »

Il s'avança alors dans le hall d'une démarche assurée sans laisser le temps à la créature de le contredire et il rejoignit la grande salle à manger. Il s'arrêta dans l'ombre de la porte, prit une dernière fois sa respiration et entra dans la salle où plus d'une vingtaine de personnes semblaient prendre leur apéritif assis autour d'une table. Son arrivée provoqua un silence pesant, la plupart n'arrivaient pas à croire que ce puisse être lui, il avait tellement changé en deux ans. Plus de lunettes, plus de vêtements horribles, plus de coupe de cheveux en forme de balais brosse, beaucoup avaient des doutes, était ce vraiment Harry?

-Tu es en retard, lui fit remarquer Draco.

-Il y a quelqu'un, qui m'a dit un jour qu'avoir du retard était toujours de bon goût, répliqua le brun en s'approchant d'eux. »

Après des propos pareils et les regards que se lançaient ces deux là, il ne pouvait plus y avoir de doutes. Hermione fut la première à se lever et à aller lui sauter dans les bras, elle pleurait même.

« Joyeux Anniversaire Mione, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Tu es revenu, dit elle entre deux sanglots, j'avais fini par ne plus y croire. »

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la calmer.

« Oui je suis de retour, lui assura-t-il. »

Ginny et Ron vinrent alors à leur tour se serrer contre lui. La rousse pleurait elle aussi, c'était tout de même son fiancé qui avait disparu il y a deux ans. Elle tenta même de l'embrasser mais il l'en empêcha et l'embrassa sur le front à la place. Quand tous les trois se furent à peu prêt calmés, il vit son parrain arriver vers lui et le serrer contre lui. Il répondit alors avec plaisir à la tendresse de celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Arthur, Mollie, les jumeaux, Fleurs, Bill, Charlie, Dumbledore, Minerva, Pansy, Théodore se déplacèrent pour aller lui souhaiter un bon retour, ils semblaient tous parfaitement heureux de le revoir et ne semblaient pas lui en vouloir du tout. Ce n'était par contre pas le cas de Sévérus et Blaise qui ne se donnèrent même pas la peine de se déplacer.

Lucius le regardait avec froideur comme à son habitude et Narcissa lui sourit avec gentillesse, il avait sympathisé avec elle pendant la guerre et ils s'appréciaient vraiment. Neville, Seamus et Dean vinrent ensuite lui serrer la main et lui présentèrent chacun leur fiancée.. Au côté de Ginny se tenait un jeune homme qui semblait embarrassé, tout comme Ginny et le reste de la famille Weasley.

« Je voudrais te présenter Gill, dit la rousse en évitant de le regarder.

-Je suis son petit ami précisa le brun mal à l'aise.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Gill, dit il en lui serrant la main et en lui faisant un sourire franc. Je suis ravi pour vous deux. »

L'orage ayant été évité, Hermione fit le reste des présentations en lui prenant la main.

« Maman, papa je voudrais vous présenter mon autre meilleur ami Harry.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit poliment le jeune homme en leur serrant la main.

-Hermione pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais les deux mannequins, qui font la une de tous les magasines. Lui demanda sa mère simplement curieuse.

-De quoi tu parles? lui demanda-t-elle en regardant Harry.

-C'est l'heure de vérité Potter, rit le blond.

-Ca ne se serrait pas passé comme ça si tu ne m'avais pas fait un chantage digne d'un enfant de 10 ans, répliqua le brun.

-J'appellerais plutôt ça une invitation appuyée et puis qui fait l'enfant entre nous deux, je dirais que c'est celui qui s'amuse encore à jouer à cache-cache alors qu'il fait la une de la presse mondiale. Tu aurais préféré qu'ils l'apprennent directement par les journaux?

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide pour revenir ici, s'énerva le brun.

-Vraiment? Pourtant ça fait plus de deux semaines que tu es en Europe. Tu aurais pu revenir bien avant.

-C'est vrai? dit Hermione avec une voix triste sans l'intervention de Draco tu ne serais pas revenu?

-Bien sûr que si voyons, la rassura-t-il.

-Et toi tu es au courant depuis deux semaines et tu ne nous as rien dit, s'échauffa Ron.

-Je ne considérais pas que c'était à moi de vous le dire, mais s'il ne s'était pas présenté aujourd'hui, je vous l'aurais avoué et avec preuve à l'appui. »

Il sortit alors de son sac plus d'un trentaine de magasines et les distribua. Il en tendit ensuite un à Hermione.

« Il n'est pas du genre discret depuis son retour, vous vous ne le savez pas mais le reste du monde sait qu'il était à Milan ces dix derniers jours, affirma le blond en fixant sa némésis.

-J'y crois pas et dire que tu n'as jamais su t'habiller! s'exclama Seamus.

-Il y a des choses qui changent, affirma le brun avec un sourire. »

Hermione le fit s'asseoir sur la place restée libre et qui se retrouvait à côté de Draco. La brune le regardait avec un une mine désolée.

« Quand Draco nous a dit qu'il attendait quelqu'un nous avons plus pensé à sa ou son petit ami qu'autre chose. Jamais on aurait pu pensé que ça soit toi.

-Ca ne fait rien, l'assura le brun en s'assaillant à côté du blond. »

Tous feuilletaient les magasines que Draco leur avait fait passé.

« Dans cet article ils affirment que la mannequin qui est sur la photo à tes côtés est ta petite amie, est ce que c'est vrai Draco? demanda sa mère.

-On peut vraiment dire que tu ne t'embête pas elle est vraiment très belle, reconnut Théodore.

-Harry non plus à ce que je vois, putain ces femmes sont plus que canon, avoua Dean en recevant un coup de coude de la part de sa fiancée.

-En même temps est ce que c'est si étonnant que ça, ils ont toujours été très populaire, déclara Pansy.

-Tu comptes nous la présenter Draco, insista sa mère.

-Non aucune chance, dit le blond, je ne suis plus avec elle.

-Et pourquoi? demanda Blaise qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Harry. Je sais que le monde entier parle de tes déboires mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu as pu reprocher à celle ci. Elle est incroyablement belle, célèbre et riche.

-Un mannequin de classe internationale de base en effet, ils ont toutes et tous ces caractéristiques, déclara le blond d'un ton las. Elle commençait à être ennuyante toujours pendu à mon bras et était dénuée de toute conversation. Un sac à main aurait aussi pu faire l'affaire sauf dans mon lit. »

Ceux qui ne le connaissait que peu semblaient choqués par ces propos et les autres blasés.

« En plus de ça elle était bien trop blonde je préfère les brunes, dit il en fixant Harry et puis elle avait un défaut impardonnable. Le simple fait de savoir que j'avais ne serait ce que la moindre chance de me retrouver le beau frère de Potter, j'en ai encore des frissons. On est assez lié comme ça je pense, dit il en regardant cette fois Blaise, Hermione, Sévérus et Sirius.

-Tu n'avais vraiment pas à t'en faire pour ça, je ne suis plus avec Natascha, déclara le brun qui souriait face aux propos de sa némésis.

-Je vois que tu ne mentais pas quand tu me disais faire dans le court terme, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec elle?

-Pas assez blonde pour moi, dit il en passant sa main sur la cuisse de Draco qui garda un visage parfaitement neutre malgré le désir qu'il sentait déjà naitre en lui. Beaucoup trop potiche, des yeux qui n'exprimaient rien, continua-t-il tout en le fixant et en avançant encore sa main. »

Il vit alors les yeux acier s'allumer pour lui et il adora ça. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui donner autant de sensations d'un simple regard.

« Et puis aussi elle était bien trop lascive au lit et ça s'était vraiment très ennuyeux, j'ai connu beaucoup mieux sur ce plan là, avoua-t-il. »

Toute la table avait du mal à se remettre de ses propos, personne ne s'était attendu à des propos pareils venant de lui. Avait-l donc tant changé en deux ans? Tous rêvés de l'interroger mais refusaient de rentrer dans un sujet aussi sensible quelques minutes seulement après l'avoir retrouvé. Ils craignaient bien trop de le voir fuir de nouveau. De plus ils savaient en partie pourquoi il avait fui, beaucoup avaient pressenti son départ.

« Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, sourit le blond en repensant à leurs ébats. »

La main de Harry arriva alors à son entrejambe qui ne faisait que se tendre un peu plus à ce contact.

« Et sinon ce séjour à Milan comment s'était, demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

-Absolument incroyable, je ne suis vraiment pas prêt d'oublier mon premier podium, dit le brun en massant l'érection du blond à travers son pantalon.

-Ce défilé a eu bien plus de rebondissement que les autres, concéda Draco en bloquant la main du brun dans la sienne, il ne pourrait bientôt plus se contrôler s'il continuait comme ça.

-Ca a eu l'air en effet, déclara Blaise sournoisement. Ce journaliste italien a écrit. "L'ensemble du festival a entièrement vécu au rythme des prouesses de deux jeunes mannequins. Le premier est un prodige déjà mondialement connu autant pour sa beauté que pour son attitude auprès des deux sexes et de la société en général. Il s'agit du dénommé Draco Malfoy, égérie de la marque Duor. Le second, qui était encore un inconnu il y a quelques jours, a évincé l'ensemble des mannequins de la maison Chenel par sa beauté et semble promu à un très bel avenir. Il plane sur Harry Potter une aura de mystère proche de celle du premier. Nous ne savons que peu de chose sur lui en effet.

Ce qui a néanmoins frappé l'opinion publique est le rapport ambigu qu'il maintient avec l'égérie masculine de la marque concurrente. Ils sont tous les deux des hommes à femmes, la présence à leur côté des sœurs Gargarina et de leur liaison révélée avec elles le prouve. Nous savons également de Draco Malfoy son succès auprès de la gente masculine. Qu'en est il d'Harry Potter? Les regards appuyés qu'ils se sont lancés tout au long du défilé ainsi que les échanges de fleurs qu'ils ont orchestrés aux vues de tous, laisse planer le doute (voir photo a et b).

Harry Potter n'a répondu à aucune question portant sur Draco Malfoy de même que celui-ci qui s'est contenté d'une très courte phrase: "Il est mon plus grand rival depuis 10 ans, vous pouvez vous attendre à un véritable bouleversement dans le monde du mannequinat. Je vous promet un duel au sommet." Ce début de réponse a engendré beaucoup de tumultes auprès des médias, le jeune prodige régnant jusqu'à présent en seul maitre en haut de la mode masculine.

Leur attitude l'un envers l'autre ne serait donc poussé que par une veille rivalité comme l'a laissé entendre l'égérie de Duor, certains pensent pourtant à bien plus que ça malgré la présence constante à leur côté de l'égérie féminine de leur maison. Ils ont formé pendant ces quatre jours les deux couples les plus glamours de Milan et formaient deux paires de mariés absolument sublimes (voir photo c et d).

Alors qu'en est il vraiment, l'absence de plus d'informations nous pousse néanmoins à attendre la suite des évènements. Y aura-t-il un duel au sommet ou un couple au sommet? La question reste entière, traduisit directement Blaise. Vous vous êtes en effet bien amusé à ce que je vois, les railla-t-il en faisant passé le magasine où l'on voyait les fameuses photos où ils donnaient des fleurs à l'autre. »

Sur la première on voyait le moment où levant la tête Draco prenait délicatement le lys que lui présentait Harry. Dans la seconde on voyait le regard entre les deux hommes alors que le brun tenait dans sa main une rose rouge éclatante.

« S'était exactement l'effet recherché, avoua le blond.

-Une phrase très bien sentie, avoua le brun, tu as bien été inspiré sur ce coup là.

-Je trouve aussi. La campagne pour obsession débute dans 10 jours, et nous lui avons donné la meilleur introduction possible.

-Toujours égal à toi même Draco, déclara son parrain. Manipuler l'opinion a toujours fait partie de tes passes temps préférés. Je dois néanmoins reconnaitre que Potter a l'air aussi très fort à ce jeu.

-Je n'ai jamais refusé aucun défi que Malfoy a pu me lancer et je ne comptais très certainement pas commencer maintenant.

-Surtout que l'intérêt de ce jeu va commencer sous peu, rajouta le blond.

-Vous n'évoluerez donc jamais, soupira Hermione. Vous vous comportez encore l'un avec l'autre comme si vous aviez onze ans.

-Non je ne pense pas, dit le blond en lui jetant un sourire en coin qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Cette fois les enjeux sont beaucoup plus importants.

-Ca se chiffre en millions peut être même en milliards de livres en effet, déclara le brun en lançant un regard entendu à sa némésis.

-Ca peut aussi complètement détruire une réputation, les médias du monde entier vont se déchainer, avoua Draco. Pourtant Mione je peux t'assurer que je n'ai jamais pris autant mon pied. Dans la vie il y a ceux qui osent prendre des risques et il y a les autres. Il y a ceux qui ont des regrets et ceux qui ont des remords. Moi je n'aurai ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Il lâcha alors la main de son amant et alla la poser sur l'entrejambe du brun, qui frémit légèrement à ce contact. Il avait vraiment envie de lui là maintenant leur propos l'avaient encore plus excité. Il sortit alors du sac qu'il avait apporté, une pochette cartonnée rouge.

« Il fallait que je te remette ça, dit le brun. Il faut que je te montre un peu plus tard les arrangements pris pour placer le slogan et le reste tout en gardant l'intensité des photos et leur caractère. J'ai fait en sorte que les photos que j'ai prises ne soient pas dénaturées.

-Parce que dans cette campagne de pub tu jouais le rôle du photographe? demanda Ron étonné. »

Cette question donna lieu à une très longue réponse dans laquelle il expliqua à tous ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces deux ans et le célèbre photographe qu'il était devenu. Cela intéressa tout le monde et on lui posa un bon nombre de questions à ce propos au cours du repas. Il termina en expliquant seulement qu'il avait été choisi pour être le photographe du projet Obsession et que Draco étant l'un des mannequins qui y posaient, ils s'étaient rencontrés ainsi. Il n'en dit néanmoins pas plus sur ce fameux projet.

L'ensemble du repas se passa pour le mieux et dura jusque tard. Les invités s'étaient ensuite vus offrir un café dans la véranda, qui donnait sur un magnifique jardin éclairé. Beaucoup n'avaient pas hésité à aller s'y promener. Les convives commençant à se disperser, Harry, qui ne tenait plus, avait pris la main de son amant et l'avait conduit au premier étage. Il était rentré dans la première pièce qu'il avait trouvé et s'y était enfermé avec lui. Il bloqua alors le blond contre le mur.

« Alors pas de regrets ni de remords, dit le brun en se serrant de plus en plus contre lui.

-J'assume toutes les conséquences qu'a déjà entrainé notre jeux et toutes celles qu'il aura, dit il en commençant à lui embrasser le cou et à déboutonner son pantalon.

-Dans ce cas là on est deux, dit le brun en lui faisant disparaitre son pantalon et son boxer. On a pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne s'aperçoivent qu'on est parti.

-Je sais, viens, lui murmura Draco en écartant les jambes et en passant ses bras autour de son cou. »

Cette invitation venant de sa némésis l'excita plus que tout autre chose. Par ce simple mot il reconnaissait qu'il avait aimé le sentir en lui et qu'il était prêt à le laisser recommencer. Avoir son consentement explicite était nouveau et des plus jouissif. Il s'enfonça alors le plus doucement possible en lui. Après le cadeau qu'il lui faisait il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire mal. Il voulait plus que tout se montrer à la hauteur. Malgré sa lenteur ça n'empêcha pas le blond de ressentir de la douleur.

Le brun alors s'occupa de son membre, le sentant commencer à débander. Il posa son front contre le sien et ne lâcha pas son regard. Une fois en lui il commença de longs va et vient qui les fit l'un et l'autre gémir de plaisir, jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme les emporte. Le blond se retint alors à son amant le temps de sentir à nouveau ses jambes le porter. Ils haletaient l'un et l'autre sous l'effort et le plaisir ressenti. Harry lança deux sorts de nettoyage pour effacer toute trace de sperme aussi bien dans le blond que sur sa main. Ils se rhabillèrent ensuite rapidement, se rajustèrent et finalement retournèrent au rez de chaussée où la soirée prendrait bientôt fin.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Le lendemain dans le courant de la matinée, Draco qui avait décidé de dormir au manoir Malfoy à la demande de ses parents, regardait les huit en taille réduite. Harry avait en effet prit garde à ce que les photos ne soient pas dénaturées. Il n'y avait rajouté que le parfum dont le flacon était ambré dans un coin de la photo avec au bas du cliché en lettre d'or Obsession by Licorme et rien de plus. Il s'appesantit une nouvelle fois sur le dernier cliché. C'était une pure merveille et il comptait bien le faire agrandir, l'encadrer et l'exposer dans sa chambre à coucher. Il se dit alors qu'il devrait voir le brun pour qu'il lui fasse un poster de la photo originale et il espérait même bien plus que ça de son amant.

En attendant de pouvoir assouvir ses désirs avec lui, il rangea l'enveloppe qu'il mit dans son sac. Il descendit ensuite au salon rejoindre ses parents, c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il mettait les pieds au manoir avant très longtemps. Avec des clichés pareils, son père qui ne supportait ni sa bissexualité ni son métier de mannequin et encore moins Harry ne pourrait réagir qu'à l'excès. Il voulait donc profiter une dernière fois de ces lieux et de ses parents avant qu'ils ne veuillent plus le voir.

Le brun, quant à lui, avait accepté de dormir chez son parrain à Square Grimmaux. Il avait été étonné de voir que Sévérus n'avait pas transplané avec eux mais sur le coup n'avait rien dit et avait été dormir dans la chambre qui lui était réservée dans la grande demeure. Le lendemain en fin de matinée néanmoins en trouvant son parrain seul et les traits tendus il se posa des questions et vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Sirius? Où est Rogue?

Son parrain le regarda avec une certaine hésitation avant de répondre.

« Dans son manoir pourquoi?

-Pour rien je trouve juste assez étrange qu'après trois mois de mariage vous fassiez déjà « manoir à part » surtout qu'hier vous sembliez tout à fait en bons termes.

-Alors tu sais pour nous, s'étonna-t-il alors qu'un poids s'ôtait de ses épaules. Et ça ne te dérange pas?

-Disons que quand Malfoy s'est fait un plaisir de me balancer la nouvelle en jubilant, j'ai eu du mal à avaler l'information. Laisse moi un peu de temps avant de m'arracher des félicitations et des je suis heureux pour vous. Mais si c'est vraiment lui que tu veux et avec qui tu te sens bien alors j'essaierai de faire des efforts. C'est juste que ton choix m'a vraiment étonné c'est tout.

-Tu t'attendais plus à une femme que l'un de mes pires ennemis d'école, pas vrai? dit son parrain compréhensif.

-C'est exact, de tout ce que j'ai vu et entendu de ton passé tu étais un séducteur et tu as mis énormément de femmes dans ton lit. Alors que tu portes soudain de l'intérêt à un homme m'étonne plutôt oui.

-Je pense que si j'ai collectionné autant de conquêtes, c'est parce qu'elles ne m'apportaient pas la satisfaction que j'attendais. Alors qu'avec lui c'est... différent, dit Sirius légèrement gêné alors que le sourire du brun s'agrandissait.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi bien maintenant que tu as commencé je veux des détails, tu ne vas pas me choquer. Pour avoir couché avec autant d'hommes que de femmes pendant ces deux ans je sais parfaitement que c'est différent. Mais au vu de la manière dont il se conduit avec toi je dirais qu'il doit être plus souvent au dessus que toi, pas vrai?

-Si j'avais su ce matin que la conversation tournerait comme ça jamais je n'y aurais cru, avoua-t-il. Mais en effet tu as raison je me sens plus à ma place en lui laissant les commandes. Je me sens aimé et protégé comme ça n'avait jamais été le cas avant.

-Je suis heureux de savoir qu'il y a enfin quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi, lui dit il sincèrement. Si par contre il te fait le moindre mal il va le payer très cher. »

Sirius lui sourit à cette dernière phrase. Il était heureux de l'avoir de nouveau à ses côtés après cette si longue absence et heureux qu'il accepte ses choix.

« Ca ne te dérange pas si Sévérus vient nous rejoindre dans ce cas dit-il.

-Non pas vraiment il est ton mari après tout, c'est donc aussi chez lui ici. »

Son parrain acquiesça et le contacta par cheminette, une minute plus tard il était là à jauger Harry du regard. Son trop grand calme le surpris et il se retourna vers Sirius.

« Tu lui as dit? demanda-t-il pour s'en assurer.

-Oui il sait, lui répondit il en passant ses bras autour de son cou et en l'embrassant tendrement, Sévérus le serra alors un peu plus contre lui. »

Harry dut reconnaitre malgré lui qu'il formait un beau couple. Il pouvait sentir d'ici l'amour émaner d'eux et il s'était alors demandé si lui aussi un jour il connaitrait l'amour même si pour le moment ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Qu'est ce qui nous vaut cette absence de cri et de réaction agressive, dit Sévérus sceptique en s'assaillant avec son mari en face du brun.

-Plusieurs choses en fait, tout d'abord je suis bissexuel donc le fait qu'il est choisi un homme ne me pose aucun problème. Deuxièmement il est évident pour moi que tu l'aimes vraiment après vous avoir observé durant la soirée d'hier, enfin ton filleul s'est fait un plaisir de me prévenir peu de temps après nos retrouvailles alors j'ai déjà eu le temps de me faire à l'idée. Par contre si tu lui fais le moindre mal je ne chercherais pas à me retenir, c'est clair?

-Très. »

A la suite de ça, ils déjeunèrent tous les trois et tout se passa pour le mieux. Harry faisait des efforts évidents pour que tout se passe bien. Il n'avait pas vu son parrain pendant deux ans et ne comptait pas le perdre à cause d'un différend avec son mari. Il les laissa dans le courant de l'après midi en leur promettant de les revoir très bientôt. Il alla ensuite voir Hermione qui était avec Ron et ils discutèrent tous les trois comme il le faisait au temps de Poudlard. Le soir venu il rentra dans son appartement parisien.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Le lendemain matin il profita de son temps libre pour réaliser le projet qui lui tenait à cœur. A l'aide de sa magie il mit sur papier photo d'une taille de 1m20 sur 80 cm le clichés de Draco et lui. C'était une règle, il mettait automatiquement sous cadre ses meilleurs clichés et son appartement en contenait déjà plus d'une dizaine. Pour celui ci il lui avait réservé une place au dessus de sa tête de lit. Il y avait toute sa place. Pensant que le blond avait des chances de vouloir lui aussi un exemplaire papier de la photo, il en prépara une seconde dans les mêmes proportions. Une fois fait il sortit acheter le cadre qu'il souhaitait.

Une nouvelle fois il signa des autographes mais sa célébrité n'était pas encore trop pesante. L'après midi il avait rendez vous avec son agent qui devait lui proposer des projets en tant que photographe mais aussi en tant que mannequin. Il prit son temps pour évaluer la valeur de chaque projet puis se décida pour une séance photo ambitieuse aux Etats-Unis avec des personnalités mondialement connues, qui avait acceptées de poser dans le cadre d'une action de protestation contre la poursuite des tortures dans plusieurs pays et notamment dans les camps américains en Irak. L'enjeu était non seulement de taille mais la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais posé et les expressions qu'il fallait leur faire prendre étaient loin d'être simples.

Pourtant il voulait que cette campagne soit une réussite, pendant la semaine qu'il avait passé dans les cachots de Voldemort il avait perdu une partie de lui. Il avait été torturé jours et nuits pendant les sept jours les plus long de sa vie. Il en était ressorti profondément blessé et après l'avoir tué avec toute la haine qu'il avait pour lui il avait eu besoin de prendre du recul. Il était donc parti et s'en était remis grâce à la photo notamment. Tout ça était derrière lui maintenant, il avait surmonté son traumatisme mais lutter contre un tel fléau lui semblait être un devoir. La séance devait se dérouler sur une semaine complète dans 19 jours. Les décors étaient ceux d'un film dans les studios de Hollywood mais des retouches pouvaient être faites avant s'il le demandait.

Il avait par contre repoussé tous les autres projets que ce soit devant ou derrière l'objectif. La campagne pour obsession débutait dans seulement 4 jours et il ne voulait avoir rien en cours à ce moment là. Il y avait des chances qu'ils créaient la polémique. Surtout que le soir même ils étaient l'un et l'autre invités à un gala de charité organisé par Vouiton. Une conférence de presse avait aussi été prévue le jour d'après organisée par Licorme. Il devrait aussi faire face à la réaction de ses amis qu'il venait juste de retrouver. De quoi être occupé.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Le lendemain soir il alla manger avec Sirius, Sévérus et Draco pour un diner qui se voulait en famille. Le repas s'annonçait plus que tendu entre un ennemi amant et son ancien professeur qu'il avait toujours hait. Il s'y présenta pourtant et à l'heure cette fois ci. Pourtant tout se passa assez bien. Après le silence du début de l'entrée, la conversation s'était peu à peu faite. Harry et le professeur de potion étaient restés cordiaux l'un envers l'autre, Sirius et Draco l'étaient déjà depuis qu'ils s'étaient reconnus en tant que cousins. Quant au deux garçons, ils avaient toujours des discutions acides mais qui ne dégénéraient pas. Les deux époux avaient même fini par s'avouer que la relation de leur deux filleuls était sur une meilleure voie malgré leur peur de découvrir en quoi consistait ce nouveau jeu qui semblait les faire jubiler. La conversation s'était d'ailleurs portée sur le fameux projet à la fin du dessert.

« Quel genre de campagne pourrait amener Lucius à déshériter son fils? avait demandé Harry en regardant le blond avec un grand sourire. »

Draco lui avait jeté un regard noir, il savait qu'il allait l'être mais c'est vrai que la réponse l'intéressait.

« Tu penses sérieusement que ton père serait capable de te déshériter Draco? lui demanda Sévérus encore plus curieux à l'idée de connaitre leur fameux projet.

-J'ai en effet des raisons sérieuses de le penser, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris dans ma chambre au manoir les affaires auxquelles je tenais. Mais ça ne répond pas à sa question.

-Tu poses nu sur ces photos? L'interrogea Sirius, qui connaissait les mœurs strictes, qui étaient celles de Lucius et ce qu'il ne cautionnerait pas de l'héritier de sa fortune. »

Déjà qu'il avait failli le déshériter en le sachant mannequin, un passe temps qu'il trouvait indigne d'un Malfoy. Il se demandait jusqu'où Draco avait pu poussé les limites et la tolérance de son géniteur.

« Non je ne pose pas nu, avait répondu le blond.

-Tu poses dans un lit avec une mannequin, tenta Sévérus.

-Non plus.

-La campagne est à connotation sexuelle d'une manière ou d'une autre? demanda Sirius.

-Oui on peut dire ça en effet, répondit le blond.

-Il est vrai que ton père risque de ne pas très bien l'accepter mais après ça dépend jusqu'où le côté sexuel est suggéré.

-Rien d'indécent à proprement parler n'est montré, déclara Harry mais il est vrai qu'il se dégage quelque chose de très fort de ces photos.

-Mais les poses ne sont pas vraiment innocentes, en déduisit Sévérus.

-Non en effet, dit Draco.

-Et la mannequin, comment était elle? demanda Sirius.

-C'est la le point qui risque de moins bien passer, ce n'était pas une mais un mannequin, répondit le blond.

-Lucius risque de ne vraiment pas cautionner en effet dit Sévérus. En tant que photographe tu dois avoir un avis sur ton travail.

-Toutes les photos que j'ai prises sont spéciales et les huit clichés sélectionnés sont bandants dans le sens propre du terme. »

Draco acquiesça en regardant le couple qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle confidence.

« Elles risquent de faire couler beaucoup d'encre, surtout la dernière. Pourtant c'est un chef d'œuvre, il n'y a rien à redire sur cette photo. D'ailleurs Potter j'aimerai pouvoir l'encadrer.

-J'étais sûr que tu me dirais ça, comment tu m'as dit déjà, ah oui c'est presque pathétique de savoir à quel point tu es prévisible. Ca s'applique aussi à toi, l'attaqua le brun.

-Est ce que tu apprends toutes mes répliques par cœur ou bien tu bois tellement chacune de mes paroles qu'elle te reste en mémoire? contrattaqua le blond.

-Ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités Malfoy.

-La plupart du temps pourtant je fais en sorte que mes désirs se réalisent, dit il sans même chercher à cacher le sous entendu.

-Ton exemplaire est déjà prêt et le mien est même déjà encadré et posé, avoua le brun.

-Je vois que tu portes autant d'intérêt que moi à ce cliché. Quoi que les autres puissent en penser cette photo dégage un sentiment d'intimité, d'érotisme, de désir, de fragilité et de fougue à la fois. Elle est intense et ne peut pas laisser indifférente.

Harry acquiesça en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je donne toujours un nom aux photos auxquelles je porte une affection particulière, avoua le brun. Pour celle ci je l'ai nommée l'union des éphémères. »

Draco acquiesça alors que les deux autres hommes se demandaient quel genre de cliché pouvait les transporter à ce point.

« Nous allons vous laisser, déclara Harry. On va chez moi que je puisse te la donner. »

Les deux jeune hommes se levèrent de table, saluèrent leurs parrains puis partirent par cheminette. Le blond était curieux de savoir à quoi pouvait ressembler l'appartement de sa némésis. Il tomba sur un endroit chaleureux peint à l'aide de couleurs vives. Chaque pièce avait deux dominantes et comportait des photos prises par le brun ou des œuvres d'art modernes. Le brun le mena jusque dans sa chambre deux pans de mur étaient blancs et les deux autres noirs. Au dessus de la tête de lit se trouvait le fameux cliché, que Draco trouva merveilleusement mis en valeur. Le simple fait de se trouver là face à cette photo et dans la chambre de sa némésis lui donna envie de lui, le regard que lui adressa Harry lui montra d'ailleurs qu'il n'était pas le seul à le vouloir. Il n'avait de plus pas besoin de se presser cette fois. Il poussa donc le brun sur son lit et se laissa tomber sur lui.

Il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire, il le trouvait absolument magnifique. Il s'empara alors sauvagement de ses lèvres pendant que leurs mains s'occupaient du reste de leur corps. La fièvre s'empara d'eux et après une légère bataille pour la domination le brun céda. Il le voulait en lui et il le lui dit. Cette fois fut pour lui un réel ravissement encore meilleure que sa première fois. Le blond se montra bien plus attentionné tout en restant fougueux. Ils se montraient sans faux semblants qu'ils se désiraient. Ainsi nus dans ce grand lit le blond les fit monter au septième ciel et ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas à une fois. Leur désir les étouffait presque et les poussa à s'unir de nouveau. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre au grès de leurs envies jusqu'à l'aube où ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Harry fut le premier à se réveiller, le soleil inondait déjà la pièce. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler pourquoi il se sentait si bien. Leur nuit leur revint en mémoire et elle avait été merveilleuse, il n'avait jamais connu une telle communion avec aucun de ses autres partenaires. Sans parler du fait que Draco s'était montré particulièrement doué et qu'il ne comptait même pas le nombre d'orgasmes qu'il avait pu avoir. Il se dégagea alors doucement des bras de son amant et observa alors le tableau magnifique que formait le blond.

Il ressemblait à un ange ainsi endormi, ses cheveux qui partaient en tout sens et le drap en soie noir qui le couvrait jusqu'à son aine rendait la scène incroyablement sexy. Il avait affaire à un ange déchu, corrompu par le sexe. Il prit alors son appareil photo et commença à le mitrailler. Draco se réveilla pendant la séance photo. Voir Harry nu, un appareil photo en main et en train de le prendre en photo, tout en bandant pour lui, ne tarda pas à réveiller son érection. Le brun lui donna alors des instructions et il se fit un plaisir de poser pour lui. Savoir son objectif posé sur lui était une sensation absolument érotique pour le blond. Il se plia à toutes ses demandes qui de sages devinrent de plus en plus osées jusqu'à ce que finalement Draco pose sans rien caché de sa nudité et dans une position des plus lascives. Harry ensorcela alors l'appareil et vint le rejoindre, il était incapable de rester un simple spectateur plus longtemps.

« Tu avais raison, murmura-t-il en s'allongeant sur lui, je suis incapable de résister à la tentation de passer devant l'objectif. »

Il l'embrassa alors à pleine bouche et sous les prises régulières de l'appareil ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille. Draco ne repartit finalement avec l'objet premier de sa visite qu'en fin d'après midi. Harry s'endormit peu de temps après avec l'odeur de son amant tout autour de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, j'ai un peu de retard je sais ! Mais j'ai une excuse en béton, j'ai été emprisonnée à l'hôpital pendant cinq jours et relâchée contre l'avis des médecins cet après-midi ! Je ne l'ai donc pas publié plus tôt parce que je n'avais pas internet et c'est aussi pourquoi je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews. Je les ai toutes lues, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. Je répondrai aux prochains promis ! Au lieu de répondre je vous publie un nouveau chapitre, pas mal comme lot de consolation, non ?

Les personnages et l'univers HP appartiennent à JKR. (je ne vous apprends rien)

Il s'agit toujours d'un yaoi mais le chapitre est plus soft que les précédents.

Bonne lecture !

**4) Obsession**

Deux jours plus tard, la veille du dévoilement des photos, Draco profitait de ses parents, de son parrain et son mari et de ses meilleurs amis au manoir Malfoy. Il reçut alors un hibou, il déplia le parchemin et tomba sur une photo d'Harry et lui en train de coucher ensemble dans une position des plus indécentes. Le petit mot qui allait avec, disait "j'ai des photos à te montrer, je t'attends." Comment refuser une telle invitation. Il rangea la photo dans la poche arrière de son jean. Les personnes présentes le regardaient avec interrogation.

« Vous m'excuserez mais mon amant m'attend, déclara-t-il avec un immense sourire alors que son père fronçait les sourcils d'une façon très malfoyenne. »

Lucius savait son fils bisexuel, il aurait fallu être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas le savoir mais il n'appréciait pas vraiment quand son fils faisait référence à ses conquêtes aussi ouvertement.

« Depuis quand un de tes amants passe avant nous, plaisanta Blaise en serrant un peu plus Hermione contre lui.

-Depuis que je suis capable de coucher avec lui toute la nuit jusqu'à l'aube et de remettre ça au réveil jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

-Draco, s'énerva son père alors que Severus et Sirius souriaient à s'en fendre la mâchoire.

-Quoi père où est le problème, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est complètement bandant. Et puis de toute façon à la suite de la campagne de pub qui commence demain, je risque certainement d'être déshérité, alors je peux bien parler comme je le veux. Pour ceux que je ne reverrai pas suite à la journée de demain je les salue. Je vais aller prendre mon pied jusqu'à demain matin et ensuite mon jeu avec Potter va enfin prendre son essor, ça risque d'être extrêmement intéressant, jubila-t-il. »

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Il se courba bien bas et quitta la pièce puis le manoir pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à chez son amant. Harry ne lui montra que les premières photos que déjà ils étaient partis pour en reprendre de nouvelles. La nuit se montra une nouvelle fois des plus agitée et ils ne s'endormirent qu'au matin alors que le monde entier découvrait la campagne publicitaire d'Obsession.

Elle fit non seulement des émules du côté moldu, mais plus encore du côté sorcier où on voyait les deux plus grands héros de cette guerre et ennemis de longue date dans des positions très suggestives, notamment la dernière. Harry n'était apparemment pas si hétéro et certainement pas aussi sage que tous avaient voulu le penser. Un retour comme ça après deux ans d'absence ne pouvait passer inaperçu.

Severus et Sirius s'étaient servis du réseau internet pour accéder à la page de Licorme et avaient pu voir les huit clichés. S'ils n'avaient pas été assis ils seraient tombés par terre d'étonnement. Ils ne savaient pas quoi en penser, ils avaient imaginé beaucoup de scénarios depuis que les deux jeunes hommes les avaient aiguillés, mais ils n'avaient pas pensé à celui-là. Le désir qui se dégageait de chaque prise était vraiment impressionnant, une telle expression ne pouvait être jouée. La dernière notamment, celle qu'ils avaient qualifiée de chef d'œuvre était en effet vraiment à part et surtout dépassait carrément les autres dans le niveau d'intimité entre eux. Ils semblaient vraiment sur le point de coucher ensemble, le titre que leur avait donné Harry représentait bel et bien la réalité. Deux beautés renforcées par celle de l'autre et par le désir et le plaisir qui les consumaient. Ils étaient un véritable appelle à la luxure.

Les réactions chez leurs amis étaient mitigées. La plupart ne savaient pas comment réagir, ils ne voyaient pas vraiment à quel jeu ils jouaient. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple, avaient-ils alors juste été amants, eux qui s'étaient hais si fort et pendant si longtemps? Pourtant sur les photos il n'y avait aucune haine juste un profond désir.

La plupart étaient perdus, Hermione et Blaise en avaient parlé encore et encore essayant de comprendre leurs meilleurs amis. Ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que Harry venait de faire un coming out des plus médiatique. Hermione ne l'aurait jamais cru si elle n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux ces clichés. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun doute possible et le pire c'était qu'il désirait son ennemi, une relation qui semblait loin d'être saine. Et dire qu'elle les avait vus jubiler en parlant du lancement de la campagne. S'ils voulaient choquer ils avaient réussi, tout le monde ne se remettrait pas tout de suite.

C'était notamment le cas de Lucius qui avait laissé exploser sa colère et détruit l'ensemble du service en porcelaine vieux de plusieurs siècles. Narcissa assise dans un fauteuil le regardait faire sans savoir que penser de ces publicités. Son mari par contre était fou de rage. Il criait que son fils était une trainée et qu'il avait besoin de le faire savoir au reste du monde, qu'il allait le déshériter. Il hurlait encore et encore sans s'arrêter, sa femme ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir l'intensité de sa colère, il semblait avoir d'autres raisons que ces clichés.

La presse mondiale s'était immédiatement déchainée, écrivant des articles exprimant tous des opinions différentes. Le lendemain allait être dévastateur, d'autant que leurs agents étaient assaillis par des demandes d'interviews en tout genre et même par des projets photos. Leurs agents comme leurs amis essayèrent de les joindre mais ils avaient pris soin de couper leurs portables, le téléphone fixe avait déjà sonné plus d'une vingtaine de fois chez Harry mais ils n'avaient pas répondu. Ils avaient aussi coupé tout contact possible par cheminette.

Ils restèrent ainsi calfeutrés chez le brun jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, Harry avait décidé une séance photo dans tout l'appartement et même le blond avait été derrière l'objectif. Il s'était alors senti puissant et avait trouvé ce rôle aussi très jouissif. Il avait pris énormément de plaisir à voir le brun poser pour lui. Immortaliser son corps, le détailler et le voir répondre à n'importe laquelle de ses demandes étaient sans pareil. Ils profitèrent tellement de ces instants qu'ils en oublièrent presque que la campagne avait déjà commencé. Ils finirent néanmoins par se quitter pour pouvoir chacun se préparer. Ils devaient se rendre à un gala.

HPDMHPDMHPMDHPMDHPDMHPDMHPDM 

Harry arriva éblouissant avec à son bras un des mannequins qu'il avait connu à Milan et qu'il espérait apprendre à connaitre plus en profondeur. Draco arriva, quant à lui, un peu plus tard avec une brune sulfureuse qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Ils arrivèrent séparément avec plus d'une demi-heure d'intervalle, le brun en premier. Il eut donc à subir les foudres des journalistes, qui l'assaillirent littéralement, le harcelant par leurs questions. Il se contenta de sourire aux photographes et ne répondit qu'à la première question en affirmant haut et fort qu'il était bisexuel et il embrassa alors sous le regard de tous son cavalier. Il rentra ensuite dans le lieu de la réception, qui elle heureusement était interdite aux journalistes. Il n'en fut pas moins pris d'assaut par les invités, qui lui exprimèrent avec plus ou moins de retenu à quel point ses affiches étaient sublimes ou alors complètement scandaleuses.

Il commençait sérieusement à perdre son sang froid quand Draco fit son entrée. Il ne chercha pas à venir le rejoindre comme tous avaient pensé. La plupart des invités avaient même parié sur le fait qu'ils arriveraient ensemble. Ils avaient du mal à comprendre l'attitude des deux hommes, qui ne voulaient en aucune façon passer pour un couple. Il leur fut poser d'ailleurs énormément de questions à ce sujet, mais ils les évincèrent toutes s'amusant à laisser planer le mystère. D'autant plus qu'à côté de ça ils ne se génèrent pas pour se montrer ouvertement avec leur partenaire. Toutes les questions restaient donc entières.

Le lendemain tous les journaux titraient sur la fameuse campagne publicitaire d'obsession. Il y avait ceux qui soutenaient ouvertement le projet et avouaient sans peine la beauté des clichés, l'ambition et l'avancée considérable que montrait ces affiches. Ils étaient ainsi une œuvre de liberté et d'émancipation du mouvement homosexuel. Les deux mannequins étaient alors portés en triomphe et chaudement félicités pour leur engagement. On les plaçait en icône de la nouvelle génération, qui s'assumait et changerait enfin la face du monde.

Les autres par contre faisaient un réquisitoire violent contre ces affiches, les trouvant perverses et nuisibles. Draco Malfoy était alors condamné pour ses mœurs complètement débauchées dont il était si fier et ils affirmaient que le second, Harry Potter, suivait la même voie. Ils n'étaient en rien des exemples à suivre mais des jeunes gens aux mœurs déviantes qui ne devaient pas être portés en égérie. Ils ne cherchaient semble-t-il qu'à choquer l'opinion et rien de plus. Qu'une telle campagne ait été cautionnée était une marque de plus de l'aberration dans laquelle tombait la société et qu'il fallait relever au plus tôt en condamnant ces prises.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM 

Harry et Draco arrivèrent à la conférence de presse tout à fait au courant de ce qui se disait sur leur compte et sur la campagne publicitaire. Ils prirent place nonchalamment sur les sièges, qui leur étaient réservés devant une salle comble de journalistes surchauffés. Leur agent, le directeur de Licorme et le chef publicitaire étaient aussi présents. Ils permirent alors au premier journaliste de poser sa question.

"Elisabeth Teager pour le Free Time, comment s'est déroulé la séance photo? Quel était votre état d'esprit en la faisant? »

Le brun se fit un plaisir de répondre, il leur avoua qu'il n'était au départ que le photographe mais que l'incapacité du second mannequin à montrer les expressions qu'il attendait, les avait poussés à faire une seconde séance photo.

« Je voulais le meilleur pour ce projet comme dans chaque projet que je choisis, mon partenaire ne s'étant pas montré à la hauteur et n'étant ni l'un ni l'autre satisfait du résultat, nous avons eu l'autorisation de recommencer. Nous nous sommes enfermés seuls dans le studio pendant une peu plus de quatre heures avec un certain nombre d'appareils photos de pointe et le résultat est devant vos yeux, déclara Draco.

-Si vous étiez seuls il a dû être dur pour vous monsieur Potter de tenir le rôle de photographe et de mannequin, pourtant les photos n'ont aucun défaut de prise de vue.

-Je suis un professionnel monsieur. Même si je faisais mes premiers pas en tant que mannequin je ne les faisais certainement pas en tant que photographe. Je sais toujours ce que je veux quand je prends une photo et dans ce cadre je savais parfaitement ce que mes clichés devaient dégager.

-Certaines rumeurs courent sur le fait que le célèbre Evan Derget et vous ne formeriez qu'une seule personne est-ce vrai?

-Tout à fait exact. »

L'agitation pris alors quelques instants le dessus, avant que le calme ne revienne et qu'une autre question ne soit posée.

« Vous êtes, selon vos dires, restés seuls pendant plus de 4h00, à prendre des poses des plus intimes et vos expressions ne cachent en rien le désir que vous aviez l'un pour l'autre à cet instant, la situation aurait-elle dérapé? Demanda une jolie brune aux yeux bleus, qui était journaliste pour le Monde. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors avec un sourire entendu sur le visage.

« Si vous insinuez que nous sommes incapables de résister à la tentation je vais vous décevoir. Il n'y a rien eu de plus sur ce plateau que ce que vous pouvez voir sur ces affiches, déclara Draco.

-Vous ne niez néanmoins pas qu'il y a eu tentation, releva la journaliste.

-Je pense que même si je vous mentais et que je répondais non, vous ne me croiriez pas, les photos sont assez explicites en elles-mêmes, répondit le brun.

-Quelle est alors la relation que vous entretenez suite à une séance photo pareille? Demanda un autre journaliste.

-La même que celle que nous entretenons depuis 10 ans. Une relation particulière et exclusive, basée sur la rivalité, la connaissance sans faille que nous avons de l'autre et la reconnaissance en l'autre d'un égal, répondit Harry en fixant sa némésis. »

La réponse assez ambiguë, laissait toujours planer le doute sur la nature de leurs rapports.

« Monsieur Malfoy est resté jusqu'à présent très vague sur son passé, pourriez monsieur Potter nous en dire vous, un peu plus sur vous et votre passé commun? demanda un nouveau journaliste.

-Je viens moi aussi d'une très vieille famille noble anglaise et nous avons passé toute notre scolarité ensemble dans une école privée en Angleterre, une école par laquelle sont passés toutes nos proches, nos parents, nos parrains, nos amis. Ce qui nous lie inextricablement l'un à l'autre que nous le voulions ou non.

-Comment ont réagi vos proches face à cette campagne publicitaire?

-J'ai eu ce matin très tôt un appel de mon père qui m'a clairement dit qu'il me déshéritait et que je ne devais plus chercher à le revoir, avoua le blond ennuyé.

-Voilà une réaction digne de Lucius, sourit le brun. J'aurai été déçu qu'il réagisse autrement. »

Tant de bonne humeur face à une information aussi grave les étonna.

« Et vous monsieur Potter comment ont réagi vos parents?

-Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais quelques mois, avoua le brun. Mon parrain m'a par contre assuré de son soutient, il a trouvé les photos très belles même s'il ne sait pas ce qui m'a pris de faire une chose pareille.

-Ton parrain a épousé le mien et il se trouve en plus de cela être mon cousin, tu n'avais vraiment pas d'inquiétude à te faire de ce côté là, répliqua Draco.

-Qui a dit que je m'étais inquiété?

-Je le vois dans tes yeux, avoua le blond en le fixant, leur regard s'éternisa alors sous les flashes des appareils photos. »

La conférence de presse se continua ensuite en laissant à tous les journalistes le soin d'interpréter leurs propos et leur attitude. Personne n'avait pourtant une opinion tranchée. Amant ou pas? La question restait entière face à deux hommes qui n'avaient pas fini de faire réagir l'opinion après une telle campagne.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Le soir même ils avaient été invités à venir diner chez Blaise et Hermione où tous étaient présents et ne les attendaient pas vraiment les bras ouverts. Ils arrivèrent pourtant avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris, attaqua Blaise, passablement furieux.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Blaise, tu n'aimes pas, on s'est pourtant énormément investis dans ce projet, railla Harry.

-Je te conseille de te la fermer, explosa-t-il. Tu reviens comme si de rien était après deux ans d'absence et tu te permets de foutre le bordel partout. »

Il s'était alors approché de lui et l'avait saisi par le col, prêt à lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, dit le blond d'un air dégagé, il serait vraiment dommage de l'abimer maintenant alors qu'il va être pris en photo des milliers de fois ces prochains jours.

-Comment tu peux prendre sa défense, ce bâtard t'a déshérité!

-Aux dernières nouvelles il ne s'appelle pas Lucius Malfoy, je pense que je le saurais sinon et puis je dirais que je me suis déshérité tout seul. Ce n'est de toute façon pas comme si l'argent de mon père m'était indispensable. J'assume tout à fait cette campagne, elle est vraiment magnifique.

-Tout le monde sait que Draco est bisexuel, c'est une situation qui devait finir par arriver, l'appuya Théo. Par contre le monde sorcier est sens dessus dessous. Un retour normal aurait été plus conseillé Harry.

-Ce n'est pas grave, les rassura le brun. Après tout je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible.

-Non, mais j'aurais préféré apprendre autrement que tu étais attiré par les hommes, avoua Ron. D'autant plus que la manière dont vous posez n'a rien de sage. Il m'a fallu dix minutes pour être sûr que je n'étais pas en plein cauchemar.

-Vous n'êtes pas foutus d'avoir une relation normale tous les deux, s'énerva Pansy. Il faut absolument que ça pousse à l'excès. Le pire c'est que vous vous amusez à laisser planer l'ambiguïté sur vous deux alors que vous ne pouvez pas vous voir en peinture, c'est si jouissif que ça de soulever l'opinion publique ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, répondit le blond.

-Combien de temps ça va encore vous amuser avant que vous ne vous décidiez à rétablir une fois pour toute la vérité, s'énerva Hermione. Vous en avez assez fait comme ça.

-Tu trouves? Pourtant si on veut rétablir la vérité comme tu dis il va falloir en faire beaucoup plus, dit le blond. »

Il passa alors ses bras autour de la taille du brun, qui passa immédiatement ses bras autour de son cou et ils rapprochèrent leurs lèvres jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres puis ils se lâchèrent en explosant de rire face à la tête que faisait leur proche.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous avez tous eu peur, dit Blaise. Il s'agit d'Harry et Draco, ils ont posé dans des positions plus que suggestives mais ils ne passeront pas à l'acte. Ca reste du cinéma.

-N'empêche que l'espace d'un instant j'y ai cru, avoua Ginny.

-Vous êtes en droit de penser ce que vous voulez, dit Harry en allant se positionner à table en même temps que les autres. »

Le repas se passa assez bien, excepté que plusieurs avaient tout de même du mal à accepter les affiches qu'ils avaient vu. Le brun fut le premier à les quitter.

« Désolé de partir avant la fin mais je suis attendu, dit le brun dans un sourire.

-Jerry? Demanda le blond.

-Non, la journaliste du Monde.

-La jolie brune de la conférence de presse, dit Draco dont le sourire s'était fait entendu.

-Exactement, bonne nuit à tous. »

Il partit alors sous les regards de tous.

« Est ce que tu sais que depuis qu'il est revenu tu rayonnes de bonheur Draco, lâcha Severus, qui était assis à côté de lui.

-Que veux-tu ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est le seul capable de mettre du piment dans ma vie, déclara-t-il. Je serais prêt à le suivre jusqu'en enfer si j'avais l'assurance qu'il me fasse toujours autant prendre mon pied que depuis qu'il est rentré.

-Il t'a manqué pas vrai, dit Sirius avec un sourire paternaliste.

-Même si je préfèrerais mourir que de lui avouer, oui ce petit con m'a manqué, dit le blond en se levant de table. Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai moi aussi quelqu'un à voir.

-Ton fameux amant avec qui tu es capable de coucher jour et nuit? demanda Blaise se rappelant de la réplique très bien sentie qu'il avait envoyé à son père quelques jours plus tôt.

-Non ce n'est pas lui, dit simplement le blond en partant.

-Je vais sans doute vous choquez mais je trouve les photos qu'ils ont prises ensemble vraiment sublimes et de les voir tous les deux tout à l'heure j'ai vraiment trouvé qu'ils pourraient former un couple magnifique, dit Sirius une fois sûr que Draco était bien parti.

-Et bien pas moi, dit Ron. Harry a manqué à Draco et je suis sûr que l'inverse est vrai aussi. Mais pas d'une manière conventionnelle, ils ont besoin d'être en permanence en rivalité l'un contre l'autre. Tu l'as entendu comme moi ils s'ennuient sinon.

-Ron a raison, l'assura Hermione. Cette semaine ils s'affrontent sur ce terrain, la semaine prochaine ça en sera un autre. Comme l'a si bien dit mon mari, ce n'est que de la comédie, il y a donc des limites jamais ils ne s'embrasseront. »

Tous acquiescèrent face à ses propos et finir de manger en restant tout de même sur le sujet Draco Harry.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Trois jours plus tard pourtant la comédie n'en était plus une, Draco avait contacté Harry avec l'excuse de lui montrer lui aussi leur fameux cliché au-dessus de son lit. Le brun s'était bien sûr fait un plaisir d'accepter. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était traqué à chaque pas qu'il faisait si bien qu'il osait à peine sortir de chez lui. Rien qu'aller chercher le pain à une rue de son appartement l'avait obligé à subir une dizaine de journalistes.

Depuis leur conférence de presse, tous espéraient prendre une photo d'eux ensemble, qui ne laisserait pas de doutes sur leur couple. Cette campagne prenait des proportions incroyables. Non seulement il était sollicité pour des dizaines de projets chaque jour mais en plus de ça il recevait des lettres de menaces de leurs détracteurs, des lettres d'amour ou de soutient pour leur engagement sur cette voie. Il avait énormément de journalistes aux trousses, on lui demandait de faire énormément d'interviews. Il avait de plus une réception à Poudlard le lendemain soir pour qu'on lui remette enfin l'ordre de Merlin première classe et il avait appris le matin même que les sondages pour savoir qui on voyait le plus apte à jouer au mariage parfait avec le prince Draco n'était autre que lui. Cela n'avait donc fait que reporter encore plus l'attention sur lui. L'appel par cheminette de Draco s'était montré salvateur pour lui. Il était venu immédiatement le rejoindre.

Le blond lui avait alors fait visiter son magnifique Duplex avant de finir par sa chambre, qui était dans les tons beige et bois de chêne. Le tableau était placé exactement au même endroit que dans sa chambre mais le cadre était en bois pour coller avec la décoration de la pièce.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, dit le blond avec un immense sourire. La célébrité te pèse déjà tant que ça.

-C'est normal c'est les premiers jours ça va se calmer, l'assura-t-il. Par contre tu veux la dernière nouvelle en date?

-Je suis impatient de l'entendre.

-J'ai le rôle du prince charmant dans leur divagation sur ton mariage parfait, lui avoua le brun.

-Vraiment, mais c'est qu'il va falloir te montrer à la hauteur dans ce cas-là mon cher prince.

-Permettez-moi d'emmener mon beau prince jusqu'à l'autel, murmura le brun en s'emparant de ses lèvres. »

Il souleva alors le blond qui passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et il l'emmena ainsi jusqu'à son lit où il s'allongea avec lui. Ses autres amants et maitresses n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de Draco. Coucher avec lui c'était un allé simple pour le paradis et s'était à chaque fois meilleur. Ils se caressaient d'avantage, découvraient le corps parfait de l'autre couchaient ensemble encore et encore en faisant preuve à chaque fois d'imagination et cette fois ci ne manqua pas à la règle. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais ils n'arrivaient pas encore à se lasser, ils continuaient donc sur cette voie.

Le lendemain matin par contre ils ne remirent pas ça comme les fois précédentes. Draco avait une séance photo et Harry avait rendez-vous avec son agent. Le brun fut le premier à se lever. Il réveilla doucement son ange en l'embrassant dans le cou puis il lui dit qu'il devait y aller. Le blond acquiesça et le regarda partir dans le salon pour prendre la cheminée. Il alla ensuite prendre sa douche, son petit déjeuner puis partit pour sa séance photo qu'il avait déjà trouvée la veille bien ennuyeuse comparée à celle avec Harry. Le photographe ne le regardait absolument pas comme son amant et il savait déjà que les photos seraient de moins bonne qualité. Sa némésis était le seul à pouvoir véritablement faire sortir le meilleur de lui-même sur papier glacé. Ca ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de s'appliquer, il voulait que ce projet soit une réussite. Il comptait vraiment pour lui.

Pendant ce temps-là son agent proposait au brun un bon nombre de contrats dont un pour la défense des animaux en voie de disparition. Il était spécifié qu'il aurait à travailler avec des animaux dit dangereux et il décida d'accepter, ça l'occuperait et ça pouvait être tout à fait intéressant. On lui avait proposé le projet en retard puisqu'il commençait trois jours plus tard mais cela l'arrangeait, il avait besoin de pouvoir s'occuper.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Le soir même il se rendit seul à Poudlard, tous ses proches seraient là il n'avait donc aucune envie de se coltiner une sangsue et puis c'était son retour officiel dans le monde sorcier. Il passa au-dessus de ses vêtements une robe verte foncée aux finitions or des plus élégantes et arriva dans son ancienne école par cheminette. La plupart des invités étaient déjà présents et tous n'étaient en fin de compte là que pour lui, car il n'y avait aucun évènement autre à fêter.

Il était bien sûr installé à la table d'honneur avec les autres grands héros de la guerre, Draco était à son grand étonnement lui aussi venu seul. Ils avaient dû subir le longs discours du ministre puis celui de Dumbledore avant que le brun ne reçoive finalement l'ordre de Merlin. Les quelques mots qu'il avait prononcé avaient été simples et sobres. Il n'avait pas voulu d'un long monologue larmoyant. Il avait ensuite était assommé pendant tout le repas de questions sur ses préférences sexuelles et sur sa relation avec Draco, les même questions encore et toujours même si personne ne s'était permis la moindre critique au vu de leurs statuts.

Finalement dès qu'il l'avait pu il s'était éclipsé et avait été trainé dans les couloirs comme il le faisait quand il étudiait ici. Dans deux semaines ils seraient pleins de jeunes sorciers. Finalement il finit par monter en haut de la tour d'astronomie où il trouva Draco assit sur le bord de la fenêtre une jambe dans le vide avec la pleine lune en arrière-plan. Il invoqua alors son appareil photo et immortalisa l'instant. Son ange tourna alors la tête vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher d'en prendre une deuxième puis une troisième avant de finalement le faire disparaitre. Il alla alors s'asseoir auprès de son amant et ils regardèrent pendant très longtemps les étoiles avant que le blond ne se décide finalement à parler.

« J'ai un problème avec la séance photo que je suis en train de faire, avoua Draco.

-Quel genre de problème?

-C'est un projet pluriel aussi je ne dois paraitre que sur une photo pour la campagne de lutte contre le sida. Je dois paraître comme quelqu'un à qui on vient d'apprendre sa séropositivité mais je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer. En étant sorcier je sais que je suis incapable de l'attraper, et les seuls moments où je mets un préservatif c'est quand je couche avec une femme pour être sûr qu'elle ne tombe pas enceinte, mais c'est tout, ça ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée d'en mettre avec toi ou de te demander d'en mettre. Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec aucun de mes amants, vu le nombre que j'en ai eu si j'avais été moldu je suis certain que j'aurais cette maladie aujourd'hui mais je n'arrive pas à me sentir vraiment concerné.

J'ai vu les photos prises hier et aujourd'hui et je les trouve vides. Le photographe m'assure qu'elles sont parfaites et bien plus réussies que celles des autres mais ça n'empêche que je ne suis pas satisfait. Au vu du statut que j'occupe auprès des jeunes en général et de la communauté homosexuelle on m'a presque supplié d'appartenir à cette campagne et je pensais qu'il est très important que j'y participe et que la photo de moi qui sera affichée soit vraiment réussie.

-C'est tout à ton honneur, reconnut le brun.

-Seulement je commence à douter de ma capacité à arriver à la photo que je désire.

-Combien de temps doit encore durer ta séance photo?

-2 jours.

-Très bien alors tu sais ce qu'on va faire. Ce soir on va coucher ensemble en utilisant des préservatifs et demain on va faire le test ensemble puis on va rendre visite à des malades du sida. Il faut que tu puisses véritablement comprendre ce que cette maladie représente.

-Parce que tu le sais toi? l'interrogea le blond.

-Quand j'étais en Amérique je me suis fait presque tout de suite en arrivant un ami du nom de Kay. Il avait ce petit quelque chose en plus qui ne laisse pas indifférent. On n'a pas mis longtemps à devenir plus que de simples connaissances. Je n'avais aucune expérience avec un homme pourtant je savais que j'avais envie de lui. Finalement un soir où on était chez lui je l'ai bloqué sous moi sur le canapé et j'ai commencé à nous déshabiller, je voulais être en lui le plus vite possible et j'étais sur le point de le pénétrer quand j'ai vu de la peur, beaucoup de peur dans ses yeux. Il m'a arrêté immédiatement et il m'a dit qu'il était séropositif, qu'il avait été contaminé par son premier amant et qu'il était hors de question qu'il fasse la même chose avec moi. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que je n'avais aucune chance de le devenir et j'ai été très touché par ses propos. Après ça on a couché ensemble en se protégeant et j'ai même habité avec lui trois semaines. Je le voyais tous les matins prendre ses médicaments et c'est vraiment là que j'ai réalisé. On n'a pas été amant longtemps mais il est resté mon ami après ça et finalement la maladie s'est déclarée comme ça du jour au lendemain et il est mort en six mois, lui raconta Harry.

-Je suis désolé pour ton ami, dit le blond sincèrement.

-Pas autant que moi mais je trouve aussi que cette photo mérite d'être réussie.

-Dans ce cas-là si on allait tout de suite mettre en pratique la première partie de ton plan, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner à cette soirée, lui avoua Draco. »

Le brun acquiesça et les fit transplaner directement jusque dans sa chambre.

Voilà fini pour aujourd'hui. Pour tous ceux qui attendaient avec impatience le dévoilement des clichés voilà qui est fait. J'espère que cela ne vous aura pas déçus. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires. ) A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà après une très longue absence. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic c'est simplement que je n'ai pas le temps et je m'en excuse encore. Voilà un chapitre qui était à l'époque attendu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira même si je doute qu'il fasse l'unanimité.

Les persos et l'univers appartiennent toujours à JKR, sauf ceux que j'ai moi-même créé.

Il s'agit d'une fic yaoi.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin Harry avait immédiatement proscrit toute utilisation de la magie. Il lui avait donc passé des vêtements à lui, sobres et à la fois de bonne qualité, ils avaient été prendre une douche sans pour autant coucher ensemble car ils n'avaient pas les moyens de se protéger. Ils avaient ensuite pris leur premier petit-déjeuner tous les deux qui se passa pour le mieux puis ils allèrent ensemble au centre de dépistage le plus proche.

On les reconnut bien sûr mais on ne vint pas les questionner, toutes les personnes dans la salle d'attente dégageaient une certaine dose d'anxiété et de stress. Il se cala dans le fond de son siège et attendit. Il vit un couple entrer en se tenant la main et venir chercher leur résultats qu'ils ouvrirent immédiatement et qui s'avérèrent être négatif au vu des visages radieux de l'un et l'autre. Il vit plus tard une jeune femme rentrée la tête basse et les épaules voutées. Elle tremblait en prenant son enveloppe et l'ouvrit à contre coeur avant d'éclater en sanglot et de tomber à terre. Draco se trouva incapable d'intervenir et incapable de détourner les yeux. Finalement on les fit appeler. L'infirmier qui devait s'occuper de leur prise de sang eut du mal à s'avouer que ces deux mannequins étaient bien en face de lui.

« Avez vous déjà eu des conduites à risque? leur demanda le jeune homme qui avait du mal à se conduire normalement.

-Non répondit le brun avec assurance.

-Non plus dit Draco.»

L'infirmier acquiesça et leur demanda de relever leur manche. Ils obtempérèrent sans mal et il leur préleva à chacun un peu de leur sang qu'il mit dans deux petits réceptacles en plastique. Ils allèrent ensuite payer et quittèrent le centre. Le brun les mena ensuite dans l'hôpital le plus proche, ils expliquèrent alors à la femme de l'accueil les raisons de leur visite, celle-ci leur indiqua alors le nom d'un médecin qu'ils trouveraient au second étage et qui leur donnerait ou non l'autorisation de rendre visite à certains patients. Ils le trouvèrent sans peine et les invita à l'accompagner dans sa tournée. A chaque fois il rentrait en premier dans la chambre demandaient leur avis aux patients qui leur permettait le plus souvent d'entrer. Harry restait en retrait tandis que Draco s'approchait et les laissait raconter leur histoire et déverser leur rage contre cette maladie. Il entendit ainsi trois patients puis le médecin les laissa avec le quatrième, son travail étant terminé, il leur demanda juste de ne pas s'éterniser car il avait besoin de repos. Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent. Il s'agissait d'un homme qui devait avoir environ trente-cinq ans et qui n'en avait plus apparemment pour très longtemps. La fatigue se lisait sur ces traits et il leur parla très peu. Harry repensa immédiatement à Kay, il était ainsi la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Draco semblait lui aussi touché par la détresse qui se lisait sur son visage. Il se savait condamné et avait l'air de s'être préparé à mourir mais pour autant il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de se battre jusqu'au bout. Le voyant sur le point de s'endormir les deux hommes allaient le laisser. Ils virent à ce moment entrer un homme qui semblait un peu plus jeune et qui sembla surpris de les voir. Il regarda immédiatement en direction du lit et en voyant l'homme endormit se détendit.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes là messieurs Malfoy et Potter dit d'une voix basse l'homme.

-Je viens comprendre avait dit Draco, je dois poser pour la campagne de lutte contre le sida et je considère que les photos ne sont pas assez révélatrice. Le médecin et monsieur Gringoire m'ont autorisé à être ici mais je ne compte pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

-Je vois dit l'homme avec un sourire fatigué. Vous pouvez rester il n'y a pas de problème. Je m'appelle Frederic dit-il en leur serrant à l'un et à l'autre la main. Je suis le fiancé de Vincent si vous avez des questions je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps? demanda Harry.

-Ca fera 10 ans demain. avoua le chatain en couvant son fiancé des yeux.

-Vous saviez qu'il était atteint du sida quand vous vous êtes mis en couple demanda le blond.

-Oui je savais il me l'avait dit dès le départ pour que tout soit bien claire.

-Comment avez-vous vécu avec sa séropositivité puis sa maladie au quotidien? Demanda le brun.

-Au début ça fait peur, horriblement peur, vous savez que le moindre écart peut vous être fatal vous avez peur pour vous. Puis vous voyez au-delà, les contraintes au quotidien pour lui, les prises de sang régulière, la peur que les résultats soient mauvais, la peur de vous contaminer aussi qui est présente en permanence. Puis peu à peu on s'y fait, il a su me faire profiter de chaque instant parce qu'il savait que son temps était compté. Puis l'amour est venu et avec lui l'amertume, celle de savoir que vous ne vieillirez jamais à ses côtés, qu'il partirait le premier et bien trop tôt, celle de ne jamais pouvoir faire de projet sur le long terme, la peur pour lui à chaque instant même si vous n'avez paradoxalement jamais été aussi heureux de votre vie. Et puis il y a cinq ans, nous sommes rentrés à notre appartement après une soirée bien arrosée, on était complètement bourré et il m'a fait l'amour sans préservatif, trois semaines après quand j'ai été faire le test il s'est révélé positif. Il s'en est horriblement voulu et il s'en voudra toujours d'ailleurs mais pas moi. Je l'aime tellement je crois qu'une partie de moi voulait ça. Il a eu du mal à accepter que je ne lui en veuille pas et que je veuilles rester avec lui malgré tout. La vie a été différente après ça, plus de préservatif plus de peur dans ses yeux ni dans les miens, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir être enfin à lui complètement. Mais ma famille n'a pas compris ça, elle s'est mis à le haïr déjà qu'elle ne faisait que le supporter et j'ai fini par couper les ponts avec elle, une partie de mes amis m'a aussi tourné le dos. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre que je sois encore avec lui, que je semble heureux d'être malade. Très peu de gens sont capables de comprendre en fait, je l'aime à en mourir et tous les jours que j'ai pu passer à ses côtés étaient merveilleux, si ça avait été à refaire je ne changerai rien, pas une seule seconde. Je sais qu'il se bat pour moi chaque minute depuis qu'il est ici, sa culpabilité ressort, il va me laisser seul et malade et il n'arrive pas à l'accepter et j'avoue que j'ai du mal à le laisser partir. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui même si elle ne sera que de courte durée. Ma vision de cette maladie n'est pas vraiment conventionnelle, vous n'entendrez personne vous avouez être heureux de l'avoir.

-Je pense pourtant que vous êtes celui qui m'a le plus ouvert les yeux dit le blond. »

L'amour que portait Frederic à son amant était véritablement incroyable et les touchait l'un et l'autre.

« Mon amour dit doucement Vincent que la discussion venait de réveiller.

-Je suis là répondit-il en lui caressant doucement la joue. »

Ils formaient un magnifique tableau et Harry fit discrètement apparaitre son appareil et prit une photo avant de le faire disparaitre aussi vite. Il regarda alors le blond qui le fixait et qui vint doucement se blottir dans ses bras et le brun l'accueillit avec joie, le serrant tendrement contre lui. Il réalisait à quel point ils étaient chanceux. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il coucherait avec Draco et avec les autres jamais il ne vivrait ça. Pourtant une part de lui les enviait, un tel amour était rare et il ne le vivrait sans doute jamais. Les réflexions du blond étaient d'ailleurs très proches des siennes.

« Merci pour cette matinée, elle a été plus qu'instructive murmura le blond au creux de son oreille.

-Mais je t'en prie répondit le brun. »

Il s'empara alors doucement de ses lèvres pour leur tout premier baiser en dehors de leurs relations sexuelles, le premier à être véritablement gratuit et il se fit des plus chaste.

« Tu vois j'avais raison dit Vincent ils sont vraiment ensemble.

-En effet, je ne peux plus vraiment avoir de doute dit Frédéric en leur souriant. Ne vous inquiétez pas nous ne dirons rien.

-On compte sur votre discrétion dit Harry en leur rendant leur sourire. »

On toqua alors à la porte, les deux amants se séparèrent et après que Frédérique ait donné l'autorisation de rentrer une infirmière arriva avec le repas, elle faillit lâcher le plateau en voyant les deux mannequins mais elle le reteint juste à temps.

« Nous allons vous laisser dit le blond, encore merci pour tout.

-Tout le plaisir a été pour nous l'assura Frederic. »

Les deux mannequins les saluèrent d'un signe de tête et quittèrent la chambre. En arrivant dans le hall ils virent à l'extérieur cinq ou six photographes qui faisaient le pied de grue devant l'établissement. Ils allèrent donc s'isoler dans une pièce et transplanèrent, Draco à sa séance photo et le brun chez lui. Il avait une photo à développer et quelques petites recherches à reprendre. Il transplana dans son appartement à New York où il avait laissé bon nombre de ses affaires. Il avait fait des recherches très poussées pour sauver Kay du sida. Il était à un cheveux d'aboutir quand il était mort, il s'était alors immédiatement arrêté, il ne pouvait pas sauver tous les malades du sida avec la potion qu'il avait essayé de mettre en place car elle contenait énormément de magie et avait besoin de sang d'un sorcier très puissant mais ils méritaient vraiment de vivre heureux. Un tel amour ne devait pas se finir ainsi, c'était bien trop rare et précieux. Il reprit donc ses recherches là où il les avait laissé et y travailla tout l'après-midi et toute la nuit mais au matin il avait deux potions qui devraient les guérir. Il prit alors le temps de prendre une douche et de manger un peu puis il se rendit à l'hôpital, sans prendre gare aux journalistes qui le suivait. Il se rendit au second étage et toqua à la chambre de Vincent et il entendit Frederic lui dire qu'il pouvait rentrer. Le couple sembla surpris de le revoir.

« On peut encore faire quelque chose pour vous demanda le châtain.

-Non par contre moi je pense que je peux. Je ne peux pas vous donner de détails mais je veux votre promesse que quoi que vous entendrez maintenant vous n'en direz jamais rien. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes mais finirent par acquiescer.

« J'ai mis au point un antidote contre le sida, il est impossible de le commercialiser malheureusement parce qu'il est basé à partir de mon sang et il ne peut être synthétisé.

-Vous avez un remède dit Frederic les yeux brillant d'espoir alors que Vincent semblait plus qu'incrédule.

-Quel âge avez-vous ? lui demanda Vincent.

-J'ai 20 ans lui déclara Harry.

-Et vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez mis au point un remède? Avez-vous ne serait-ce que des bases en médecine?

-Absolument aucune mais j'ai beaucoup plus que les bases dans beaucoup d'autres matières, je ne peux pas vous expliquer je dois vous demander de me croire sur parole. De toute façon vous n'avez rien à perdre. »

Il sortit alors une potion de son sac et la tendit à Vincent. L'homme le regarda dans les yeux, puis finalement la prit et la but d'une traite. Harry hocha affirmativement la tête. Il tendit alors la seconde à Frederic qui la but sans hésitation.

-Le remède devrait mettre à peu près une semaine à vous guérir Vincent mais vous vous sentirez déjà beaucoup mieux sous peu. Pour vous Frederic vous serez complètement guéri d'ici à demain. Je vous conseille d'aller faire un test demain et si les résultats s'avèrent négatifs signez une décharge et remmenez votre fiancé chez vous.

-Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez? Demanda Frederic.

-Une histoire d'amour comme la vôtre mérite une autre fin que celle-ci. Je ne connaitrai jamais ce que vous vivez en ce moment mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'en reconnaitre la force et la beauté. Il vaut plus que la peine d'être protégé. Je n'attends absolument rien de vous sinon que vous continuez à vous aimer ainsi pendant encore de longues années.

Il sortit de son sac une enveloppe qu'il donna à Frederic. Il y avait à l'intérieur un chèque de 2 millions d'euros, la photo qu'il avait pris la veille et ses coordonnées.

« C'est mon cadeau pour m'avoir permis de voir que le véritable amour pouvait encore exister de nos jours. J'y ai aussi laissé mon numéro de téléphone au cas où il y aurait un problème. Je vous conseille de déménager le plus tôt possible et de commencer une vie ailleurs. N'hésitez pas à me donner des nouvelles de vous. »

Il leur serra alors la main à tous les deux puis sortit un immense sourire aux lèvres et laissant les deux hommes incrédules mais ils le furent encore plus quand ils ouvrirent l'enveloppe. Frédérique voulut alors le rattraper pour qu'il leur donne des explications mais il fut incapable de le trouver.

En début d'après-midi, il reçut un sms du centre de dépistage comme quoi il pouvait venir chercher ses résultats. Il quitta donc son appartement et tomba en bas de chez lui sur un groupe d'une cinquantaine de personnes dont cinq ou six semblaient être des prêtres. Dès qu'il sortit ils lui crièrent qu'il était une aberration et qu'il avait quitté la voie de Dieu mais qu'il ne devait pas entrainer les autres brebis du troupeau avec lui. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à affirmer que l'homosexualité était une maladie mais qu'il pouvait en guérir en retournant sur le bon chemin. Le brun n'avait jamais entendu de telles aberrations. Il prit un des photographes qui semblait camper devant son immeuble depuis cinq jours et lui demanda de bien immortaliser ce moment. Il s'approcha alors du prêtre qui semblait le plus virulent, il attrapa alors sa soutane et l'embrassa de force sous les flashes des photographes.

« L'homosexualité n'a rien avoir avec une maladie mon père par contre la bêtise, elle, a l'air d'être très contagieuse. Je suis très fier de ce que je suis et je ne compte pas changer pour un groupe de fanatique. C'est drôle que des fidèles d'un Dieu qui a dit aimez-vous les uns les autres puissent à ce point être intolérant face à une forme d'amour aussi belle. Vous devriez peut être commencer par retrouver votre chemin avant d'essayer de m'orienter. Vous m'excuserez mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Sur ces derniers mots il partit, prit sa voiture et se dirigea jusqu'au centre où il récupéra les résultats de Draco et les siens. Il se rendit ensuite au studio photo où son amant devait poser, il voulait juste être certain qu'il ait pu atteindre l'objectif qu'il s'était passé. »

Son entrée dans le studio ne passa pas inaperçu. Tous le saluèrent, il en fit de même puis se dirigea jusqu'à la pièce centrale. En entrant il trouva toute l'équipe qui s'afférait et semblait surbookée et au milieu de leurs allées et venus, le photographe et Draco en pleine dispute. Il s'approcha d'eux pour connaitre la raison de leur énervement. Toutes les personnes présentes se figèrent alors.

« Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas satisfait dit le blond avec un visage de glace dont seuls les malfoy avaient le secret.

-Vous êtes incapable d'être satisfait, les photos sont bonnes, nous choisirons la meilleure et elle sera affichée comme prévue. Merci de votre collaboration monsieur Malfoy, en revoir.

-Je pense que vous ne m'avez toujours pas compris, je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas eu ce que je veux. Dit Draco d'une voix parfaitement calme mais où perçait la menace.

-Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à avoir ta photo alors dit le brun.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Lui demanda-t-il en lui envoyant un regard assassin, le même qu'il envoyait au photographe.

-Bonjour moi ça va très bien ravi que tu me poses la question. Railla le brun qui n'était certainement pas prêt à se démonter, ce Draco il l'avait supporté tous les jours pendant sept ans. »

Il était néanmoins un peu déçu, dire que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ils s'étaient embrassés. Ils avaient fait un pas en avant et deux en arrière mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Il n'espérait pas l'entente cordiale avec lui, il ne perdait pas de vue qu'il s'agissait de son ennemi même s'ils étaient amants. Ils ne le seraient de toute façon pas toujours.

« Potter que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite dit-il cyniquement.

-Et bien tu vois quand tu veux! Je suis venu t'apporter ça dit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe. »

Draco la pris sans rien dire.

« Et aussi pour prendre cette photo que tu désires tant parce que je t'ai dit que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ce fameux cliché soit une réussite. Mais pour ça il faut que tu t'investisses complètement, si tu ne le veux pas vraiment ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. Déclara le brun en sortant son appareil de son sac. »

Il fixa sa némésis avec assurance et attendit sa réponse. Celui-ci le jaugea quelques secondes puis acquiesça.

« Parfait on commence immédiatement dit Harry. »

Le blond prit alors place devant le fond blanc et tenait dans sa main une feuille qui devait représentait son test positif. Le brun n'avait pas à un seul instant rompu le contact visuel, ses yeux étaient ancrés dans les siens.

« Tu vas faire totalement abstraction de tout ce qu'il y a autour, il n'y a plus que toi et moi, tu n'écoutes que moi, tu ne vois que moi et rien d'autre, absolument rien d'autre. Quoi qu'il se passe tu ne me quitte pas des yeux. »

Le blond acquiesça, cela n'allait pas être difficile, à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait dans la même pièce que lui il devenait immédiatement le centre de son attention. La différence venait du fait qu'il était lui aussi le centre de l'attention du brun et cela n'en rendait l'échange que plus intense. Il vit alors le brun se rapprocher un peu de lui, il lui parla avec sa voix grave si sensuelle. Il lui parlait de ses propres émotions face à la journée de la veille, cette femme effondrée à la réception de ses résultats, les malades qu'ils avaient rencontrés, sa sensation en voyant mourir Kay. Il ne lui cachait rien il lui ouvrait son âme et le blond écoutait, il buvait littéralement ses paroles. Harry finit ensuite par lui parler de Frederic de ses propos qui l'avait retourné jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, de la vision différente qu'il avait eu de la maladie grâce à lui et son fiancé, de ce qu'elle était capable de briser.

« A ton tour maintenant dit-il en s'éloignant, sauf que tu n'as pas le droit de parler, je veux que tu le vives, montre-moi, je ne regarde que toi, il n'y a que toi. »

Draco sentait ses propres sentiments remonter comme un écho à ceux de son amant, il était le seul à pouvoir le mettre dans cet état. Il n'avait fait que parler mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir bouleverser, il revit alors cette femme et sa détresse qui ne pouvait que toucher en plein coeur, Frédérique leur disant qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir tant il aimait; l'union dans la maladie et dans la mort parce que rien d'autre n'était possible. Comment aurait-il réagi s'il avait s'agit de Harry pourrait il supporter de le perdre définitivement, de le voir s'éloigner est ce qu'il ne serait pas tenté lui aussi de le suivre comme l'avait fait Frédérique. N'avait-il pas avoué devant tous leurs amis qu'il serait prêt à le suivre jusqu'en enfer. Et si l'enfer c'était ça justement? Perdu dans un océan émeraude, il se sentait perdre toute rationalité, une peur brulante l'envahit et tout en laissant couler une larme, une seule, le long de sa joue il lâcha le morceau de papier, il ne vit même pas le brun prendre plusieurs photos. Il était très loin de tout ça. Il ne se rendit pas compte que les yeux de son amant s'étaient remplis d'inquiétude. Harry arrêta immédiatement ses photos, se rapprocha du blond et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

« C'est fini on arrête là dit le brun, calme toi.

-On vient juste de commencer finit par dire son amant qui reprenait peu à peu pied.

-Ca sera suffisant lui assura Harry en essuyant tendrement l'unique larme de son amant. De toute façon tu n'es pas en état de continuer et moi non plus.

-Tu pleures imbécile lui fit remarquer le blond en essuyant les larmes que le brun n'avait pas réussi à retenir.

-Je suis incapable de ressortir indemne d'une séance photo avec toi reconnut le brun en le lâchant. »

Tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène avaient du mal à s'en remettre. Ils avaient senti l'intensité qui s'était dégagé d'eux dès que leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés, ils s'étaient sentis exclus soudain, très loin d'eux alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres ils ne savaient pas comment qualifier ce qui venait de se passer. Harry lui était complètement retourné. Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur principal pour reprendre contenance et inséra sa puce dans l'ordinateur. Tous purent alors voir un cliché magnifique où se dégageait de la rage, de la tristesse, de la fragilité aussi tout ce que son amant ne montrait jamais à personne. Tout ce qu'il était l'un des rares à connaitre de lui mais qu'il allait pourtant offrir au monde. Il se retourna alors pour voir Draco de nouveau avec un visage impassible, seuls ses yeux permettaient encore de savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'approcha alors à son tour de l'écran le regarda quelques secondes puis se retourna vers sa némésis.

« Elle est parfaite n'est pas déclara le blond.

-Oui en tout point, c'est ta réussite félicitation. »

Son amant allait répliquer quelque chose mais il en fut empêcher par le téléphone du brun qui s'était mis à sonner. Celui-ci répondit immédiatement.

**« Tu es déjà partit pour l'aéroport?**

-Non j'y vais justement.

**-Ton avion est dans deux heures et demi qu'est-ce que tu fais.**

-Je ne le raterais pas, ne t'en fais pas. On se retrouve là-bas, à tout à l'heure. »

Il raccrocha alors.

« Un problème ? demanda le blond.

-Non aucun mais il faut que je parte. »

Il sauvegarda les photos puis rangea son appareil. Il serra alors la main du photographe.

« Cette photo est la vôtre à présent, lui assura-t-il.

-Rassure-moi tu n'es pas en train de lui attribuer ton travail ! demanda Draco.

-Bien sûr que si c'est lui le photographe de cette campagne pas moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir encore supporter une conférence de presse pour expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi j'ai pris cette photo. Je pense avoir suffisamment les journalistes sur le dos comme ça.

-Alors tu fuis, c'est devenu une habitude chez toi Potter dit-il alors qu'il sentait une colère froide monter en moi.

-Pas vraiment non je vais encore faire la une demain si tu veux tout savoir, j'accepte ma célébrité.

-Mais pas qu'elle soit liée à moi s'énerva de plus en plus le blond. »

Cette photo il l'avait ensemble, il ne pouvait pas la renier, il ne laisserait personne d'autre s'en attribuer les mérites, pas après l'état dans lequel ils s'étaient mis pour l'obtenir, pas après cette symbiose, pas après les pensée qui lui avaient permis d'avoir une telle expression. C'est lui qu'il voyait à travers cette photo, des sentiments qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire vivre.

« Si c'était vraiment le cas je n'aurais pas posé avec toi pour obsession.

-Alors où est le problème.

-Ca va peut-être te surprendre mais je m'en voudrais si ton père te déshéritait définitivement à cause de moi, si tu te tiens tranquille ces prochains mois il reviendra sur sa décision, Narcissa finira par le faire revenir à la raison comme toujours. Mais s'il apprend que j'ai réussi l'exploit de faire pleurer un Malfoy et que le monde entier va pouvoir voir ça, il risque de chercher à faire plus que de te déshériter.

-Ton nom sera associé à cette photo, mon père pourra en penser ce qu'il veut je n'en ai rien à faire. Cette photo c'est notre réussite, une de plus. Elle ne parait pas si tu n'y est pas inscrit en tant que photographe.

-Comme tu voudras de toute façon tu as encore le temps de changer d'avis. Maintenant excusez-moi tous pour mon départ un peu précipité mais l'avion ne va pas m'attendre.

-Ou est-ce que tu vas?

-A Londres j'ai une séance photo qui va durer tout une semaine. L'informa-t-il. »

Il prit alors son sac, quitta les studios et transplana directement à l'aéroport. Quatre heures plus tard il était à l'hôtel où la production avait réservé les chambres. Il était véritablement épuisé et alla se coucher sans demander son reste.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions.


End file.
